Passion
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: ..'Without passion, we'd be truly dead.' One drunken night of passion leads Mai and Naru down a twisted path of lust, want, need, jelousey, betrayel, obsession and finally, love. Epilogue: 'Goodbye to You' is up. COMPLETE.
1. The morning after

**_OK! This is my first proper story. It will have romance, drama-maybe...if I can be bothered-and of course humor because I don't think I could write a story without humor. This is my FIRST time writing anything remotely dirty so bare with me. Although it will not have any full on lemon, it will definitely have a citrus-y scent._**

_**Pairings: Mai**x**Naru and former Mai**x**Yasuhara. Along with hints of Takigawa**x**Ayako and Lin**x**Madoka.**_

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

_Passion.  
It lies in all of us.  
Sleeping.  
Waiting.  
Wanting.  
And though unbidden, it will stir.  
It speaks to us.  
Guides us.  
Passion rules us all.  
And we obey.  
What other choice do we have?_

_Passion is the source of our finest moments.  
The joy of love.  
The clarity of hatred.  
The Ecstasy of betrayal._

_It hurts sometimes.  
More than we can bare.  
If we could live without passion maybe we would know some kind of peace.  
But we would be hollow.  
Empty rooms, shuttered and dank._

_Without passion.  
We'd be truly dead.---_

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season 2, Episode: Passion._

* * *

There was something warm under her. It was an odd combination of being both soft and hard. After a few moments she quickly came to the conclusion it was another person, a male no doubt, lying in bed with her. One leg was thrown over the sleeping figure, as was her arm across his chest, her head resting in between his shoulder and chest.

The question was, who was the male? Bou-san? On occasion, yes she had crawled into bed with him-in a purely big brother/little sister way, normally when she had nightmares on a case. But he wasn't broad enough for the monk/bassist.

John? She stifled a giggle at that. True she had slept in the same bed with him once-and only once-when they were on a case and her room was trashed. Lin decided sharing with John would result in less 'funny business' during the night, which Mai took great offense from. Did he think she'd make a move on any guy?

Lin? She really almost did laugh. It was hilarious!

Yasuhara? Logically, yes he was the most likely candidate. They had gone out for a year and a half before breaking up in a mutual agreement that it wasn't working, because although they both had felt something for each other at the start of the relationship, by the end they both felt like it was wrong, due to the fact they felt like brother and sister. But still, there had been a few nights when she'd woken up next to Yasuhara since they broke up 7 months ago.

But it didn't feel like Yasuhara. He was skinny and lean, with no muscle. This male, was toned but still narrow. Opening her eyes and wincing at the sunlight coming in threw the window she uttered a silent moan. Slowly, with a feeling of dread, she realized she was naked, as was the male beside her. She moved her chin up wards centimeter by centimeter, a feeling of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. The male in question was pale He had black hair which was messy as opposed to the neat, never out of place hair she always associated with him. His long lashes rested on his pale cheeks and he had a serene smile on his face.  
His eyes opened, revealing a devastating blue. He looked at her, straight in her cinnamon brown eyes. The number of emotions that went threw him was almost hilarious. If Mai was watching it from an outsiders point of view she would have laugh. First it was sleepy happiness, then confusion, then realization and finally utter shock and horror.

As Naru looked at Mai, Mai looked at Naru and they both had the exact same expression.  
And then, Mai screamed.


	2. Before the morning after

**_This is the lead up to the first chapter. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made me happy! _XD**

**_Hopefully you'll like this chapter._**

* * *

_"Love is an angel, disguised as lust_

_Here in out bed 'till the morning comes."---_

Because the night. Cascada.

_

* * *

_

Mai laughed as she danced. It was her 18th birthday and her ex-boyfriend/one of her best friends and co-worker had thrown a party at his house for the youngest of the SPR staff.  
She looked around with amusement. It looked like a classic 'house party' from American teen films, only with less people. Ayako was throwing up in a potted plant, holding Yasuharas mother prized flowers, with Bou-san, a beer in one hand, holding her hair back.  
Masako was, effectively, wasted. Only on 2 beers. She was, at this moment, telling a long and exaggerated story to John, the only sober one of the group, who nodded along looking interested.  
Lin and Madoka had long since escaped the living room where the main 'party' was, going into the garden together-when they left Mai and Bou-san had started wolf whistling and hooting at them, cause an intense glare from the Chinese man.  
Naru was sitting on the couch, drinking from a bottle of beer. He looked out of place in the party atmosphere, wearing black whilst everyone else-minus Lin-had dressed up. The way he drank his beer was almost mechanical.  
Yasuhara was dancing with her, to some annoyingly bubbly pop song that was playing over the surround sound speakers.  
Mai felt no nerves, dancing so closely to Yasuhara, having dated him from the age of 16 to 17 and a half. They had been intimate-not that anyone else knew, they had managed to keep it a secret-and Mai knew that there was nothing between them anymore. She also knew Yasuhara felt the same.

For once in her life, Mai felt beautiful. As a birthday present Ayako and Masako had taken her out shopping the day before, and had forced her to try on a lilac dress. It was a pale colour, with two thin straps holding it up, a white ribbon under her almost non-existent bust, with the rest of the dress hanging loosely, dancing around her thighs. Ayako had pulled the front of her hair back and secured it with a fake white flower clasp before shoving poor Mai's feet into a pair of painful heels-which she had taken off the moment she arrived at the party.  
Around her neck was a thin silver chain with a simple, small, silver cross pendent, her present from John to whom she had once told she thought crosses were the prettiest religious symbol.  
The cross matched her new silver ring perfectly. The silver was molded into a slightly opened rose bud shape, with the stem encircling her thin finger. She was surprisingly touched at the delicate gift from her Boss, Naru.  
Bou-san, her big brother of sorts had bought her a new cell phone, one which played music, took pictures, videos along with the regular functions.  
Yasuhara had bought her a large bottle of peach schnapps-a memory of there first date, where she had first drank alcohol-as well as throwing her the party.  
The last two of the group, Madoka and Lin, had bought her a beautiful bracelet made of green and red glass, forming a chain of roses around her wrist.  
All in all, Mai was extremely happy with her presents and the fact that they were all together.

Within the next 2 hours, they went threw around 5 crates of beer, 4 bottles of wine, a jug of sake and 2 bottles of vodka. Everyone had passed out in various positions-Madoka and Lin at the kitchen table, Ayako at the toilet-she had managed to make it there after a while although the potted plant would never be the same, Bou-san in the bathtub, John had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch, due to tiredness not the effects of alcohol, with Masako resting her head in his lap and Yasuhara had passed out on the floor, face down snoring loudly. The only two awake were a very drunk Mai and a very drunk Naru.  
They had went for a walk and Mai-who knew her way around Yasuhara's large house rather well-had taken them threw Yasuhara's parents bedroom on there small balcony. She leaned against the railings, propping her self up using her elbows and resting her chin in her hands. He stood watching her with his lower back pressed against the railings.  
"Y'know what Naru!" Mai said suddenly turning to look at him. "I think, I'm drunk." She smiled taking a gulp out of the bottle of wine she had brought with her.  
"I think you are too." Naru chuckled, before stumbling a bit. "And so am I!"  
Mai passed him the bottle and he took a swig before handing it back. "So...you back with four eyes?"  
Mai looked at Naru confused for a moment before catching on. "What? Me and Yasuhara again? Nah. We realized our relationship is more of a brother/sister thing. Of course, we tried to make it more romantic and passionate, but even after we slept together, we felt the same." She shrugged and took another drink whilst Naru looked at her shocked.  
"You...and him..." He blinked.  
"Uh-huh." She nodded and looked at him, passing him the bottle. "I don't know why you hate me."  
Naru looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't hate you, you idiot." He placed the bottle on the railings  
"Yes you do!" She pouted. "You're either telling me to sleep, yelling at me for tea or calling me an idiot or somehow indicating that I seriously lack grey matter!"  
"That doesn't mean I hate you Mai." Naru rolled his eyes.  
"Oh really? So I guess that's just your way of flirting?" She said in a sarcastic voice spinning to look at him but tripping over her own feet and stumbling forward and right into Naru's chest. He grabbed her to stop her falling and the both stood in a rather intimate embrace. Mai looked up at him.  
"Screw it." He muttered, placing his hand on the back of Mai's head and ducking his head down to meet her lips, pulling her head to wards his own lips as he did so.

It wasn't quick kiss or soft or chaste or innocent. It was the opposite. It was filled with passion and lust, want and need.  
Without knowing how, they ended up inside again, next to the bed, Mai pulling his jumper over his head roughly, her hands working at his belt and zip and they continued to kiss, his own fingers pushing the straps of her dress down.  
Within moments they were lying on the bed, Naru in his boxers, Mai in nothing but her panties-it was impossible to wear a bra with her dress-their lips locked together in an intense battle. Naru fingered the elastic of her panties and Mai raised her hips off the bed, allowing him to pull them down easier before she got to work on his boxers.

They didn't 'make love'. They had sex. Pure and simple. It was, much like the kiss, a thing of wanting and needing and lusting. Three years worth of sexual frustration and tension coming out in one singular hour.  
They didn't talk once they'd both finished. Mai rolled off Naru-they had switched positions during-and lay breathing heavily, sweat covering her petite form. Naru watched her, or mainly her chest heaving up and down.  
Within minutes they were both asleep.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Step 1: put hand on contraption on your right._**

**_Step 2: move contraption to the bottom left hand corner of the mat it sits on. You will see a small white arrow on top of the purple button that has "go" imprinted on it_**

**_Step 3: take hand off contraption, and press the left hand clickable button. A small window should pop up. This is where you use the rectangle in front of you!_**

**_Step 3: press the appropriate letters that spell your name. Look up. They should miraculously be on the computer._**

**_Step 4: place hand on the contraption on the right again, and move to the big white box. Press the left clickable button._**

**_Step 5: use rectangle to record thoughts about story._**

**_Step 6: bring white arrow down to the big purple button, and press down on left clickable button._**


	3. The morning after part II

**_I'm back already! Because I rock. It's a proven fact, believe me! It's like in a medical dictionary. Shona Rocks. Look it up. I sware it's there._**

**_Of course I own Ghost Hunt. It's like totally obvi-_**

**_(Man in suit whispers something in ear)_**

**_Ok so, my lawyers have just informed me that I don't actually own Ghost Hunt. Which, may I add is a first for me. Honestly. _**

**_P.S: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I hope you're not bored of this story already!_**

* * *

_"Young Lust, sometimes you need it so bad  
It's enough to drive a young girl mad  
And so what you gonna do about it_

_Yeah, yeah, a little bit of nasty  
Ya look a little sleazy  
But don't get any on you"---_

"Young Lust" Aerosmith

* * *

"MAI!"  
The yell came seconds before the door burst open, giving her enough time to shove Naru away from her and off the bed. Bou-san, Yasuhara, Lin and John all stood in the doorway.  
All they could see was Mai-with the covers up to her chin smiling nervously.  
"Are you OK? Are you hurt? Did you see a ghost?" Bou-san went to give her a hug, but Mai shook her head and laughed, well aware that if anyone came close to her they would see a naked Naru lying on the floor next to the bed.  
"I...I saw a spider..." She laughed nervously motioning to the corner of the room. "But it's OK, I just got a little fright! I'm fine."  
After 10 minutes of convincing the males that she was 100 percent fine, they left.

Mai turned around and leaned over the edge of the bed, looking at Naru. He looked back up at her with a glare before sitting up and rubbing his head.  
As Mai pulled on her panties and her dress, Naru pulled up his boxers and trousers. As he turned around to look for his shirt she winced at the nail marks in his back.

_Whoops._

"They're not as bad as they look." He told her looking over his shoulder as she adjusted the strap on her dress.  
"Right." She said stumbling over to the bathroom. She had a hell of a bad hang over, causing her to vomit everything she had eaten in the last 24 hours into the toilet bowl.  
She was surprised when she felt a cool hand holding her hair back as she retched.  
"You'll feel better once it's all out." Naru's voice came from behind her and she nodded sitting up rubbing her mouth with toilet paper before rinsing her mouth with mouthwash at least 4 times.  
"So..." Mai chewed her lip as she looked in the mirror.  
Her hair had grown since she was 15 and now brushed just past her shoulders and was still a little wild but thanks to straighteners, it had calmed down a lot. "So...?" Naru questioned her, running his fingers threw her limp hair in an attempt to fix it.  
"Don't-" She raised her hand to his, pushing it away. "Don't touch me...not like _that_."  
Naru understood. By 'not like that' she meant in a caring way. He understood that what had happened was nothing to do with love. It was lust. A purely sexual desire they both had.  
"You have no idea how long I waited to do that for." Naru told her as she started putting makeup on.  
"The feeling was mutual." She shrugged applying lip gloss. As they went back into the bedroom, she tossed his shirt at him. "You should go before someone comes back."

He nodded, pulling his shirt over his head, quickly pulling her into another heated kiss, his hand trailing up her bare leg under her dress before resting on her backside. Slowly he moved his hand around to the front, messaging her most private part threw the thin cotton of her panties. She moaned into his mouth, one hand clutching his shirt the other cupping his erection gently. He growled nipping at her lip, two of his fingers slipping past the cotton, causing her to buck move against his hand. He smirked at the amount of control he had over her. How long had he wanted to cause her to moan like that for him?

Within moments Naru was sitting on the edge of the bed with Mai kneeling on the ground undoing his belt and zip quickly before pulling his boxers down a bit and taking him in her mouth.  
He moaned with Ecstasy, one hand clutching the covers of the bed, the other threaded in Mai's soft hair as she moved her head up and down. He couldn't't help but feel overwhelming amounts of jealousy for Yasuhara being with Mai, for so long. He wondered if whether Mai was so good at what she was doing because of practice with Yasuhara or whether she was just a natural. He unconsciously started bucking his hips forward as she bobbed up and down.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Taniyama-san, have you seen Naru?" Lin's voice outside the door made them both freeze.  
"N-no Lin-san, s-sorry." Mai yelled threw the door nervously glancing at Naru.  
After a few moments she stood up and frowned. "We should get going." With that, she grabbed her bag and shoes, and flounced out the door.

"Gee Mai, what happened to your wrists!" John exclaimed as she reached for the orange juice in front of the blond.  
For the first time she noticed the bruises around her wrists, with wide eyes. She glanced at Naru who sat across the table from her and he raised his eyebrows slightly.  
In Mai's mind she was thinking back to the night before, and the 3rd-or was it fourth?-time they had sex, and how Naru had pinned her arms above her head with his hands.  
"Oh...eh...I actually have no clue! Maybe I lay on them funny or something!" She smiled brightly drinking the orange juice she had poured.

"I don't believe our little Mai is all grown up!" Bou-san sighed hugging her tightly against him. "18 already!"  
Naru didn't know why but his hands clenched into fists, causing his knuckles to go white.  
"Soon you'l be at University, dating boys, asking Ayako to take you to the doctors to get put on the pill after deciding to start having sex!"  
"BOU-SAN!" Mai yelled bright red with embarrassment. "Besides, I've already started dating boys!"  
"Yasuhara doesn't count!" Bou-san rolled his eyes, causing a loud _HEY_ from the boy in question. "That wasn't real dating! That was just practice! Puppy love! A few quick embarrassed kisses and watching a few movies!"  
Yasuhara rolled his eyes and Mai laughed nervously. They had done more than 'a few quick embarrassed kisses' whilst dating. Even after they had stopped dating.  
"Just get off me you pervert!" She pushed him away taking a gulp of juice. "Honestly. I turn 18 and the second you get the chance, you try to molest me."  
"He tried to molest you before you were 18 as well." John interrupted and caused everyone to look at him. Did _John_ just use the word 'molest'? Did John just make fun of someone? "W-what?"  
"Nothing..." Bou-san muttered.  
"I highly doubt Mai is as innocent as you think idiot." Ayako said rolling her eyes at the monk. Her statement caused 3 pairs of eyes to look down embarrassedly-well Mai and Yasuhara looked down and Naru just lifting the paper he was reading over his face to hide his almost-blush. "I mean, I've walked in on Mai and Yasuhara doing a bit more than innocent kissing!"  
Mai now turned even more red, remembering the time Ayako walked into Mai's apartment-she had a spare key-only to catch her and Yasuhara, on the couch, both shirtless in the middle of an intense make out session.  
"What! YASUHARA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bou-san growled, his protective brotherly side flaring up.  
"Bou-san. That was half a year ago." Mai said in a dry tone, flicking his forehead.  
Yasuhara grinned at the Monk. "I know that flick all to well Bou-san. It's painful isn't it? Tell me did she do it close up so the tip of her finger hit your head or further away for her nail scraped your head?"  
"Close up." He muttered rubbing his forehead.  
"Be thankful then!" He grinned again, this time at Mai. "I suppose the more painful of the two is reserved for only me then?"  
"Of course!" Mai said with a sweet smile on her face. "Think of it as affection."  
"I always did sweetheart." He grinned back and she laughed.

Naru's eyebrow twitched. He didn't know why. Mai and Yasuhara always flirted, before, during and after their relationship. True he always felt annoyed but this morning he wanted nothing more than to strangle the perpetually smiling boy.  
He saw Mai's eye flicker towards him with a triumphant look. Naru was shocked. Was Mai flirting with Yasuhara on purpose to annoy him? Judging by the way she touched his arm gently in a pseudo-flirtatious gesture whilst asking him to pass a slice of toast, he guessed so.

"Man, I seriously need to clean this place up..." Yasuhara moaned as they entered the living room.  
Beer cans were strewn about carelessly, green glass covered a small patch of carpet behind the sofa-thanks to Masako dropping a empty bottle of wine, there were stains on the carpet, glasses all over the coffee table, most of them still having the remainder of the drink in them, some filled with concoctions that would turn the strongest stomachs-the result of Yasuhara, Bou-san and Mai mixing whatever type of liquid they could get there hands on such as vodka, juice, wine, sake, beer, washing up liquid, hand soap, whiskey. The drinks gave off a powerful smell but unluckily, it didn't mask the distinct smell of vomit coming from the potted plant. John, who had bravely moved towards the plant, moved a leaf out the way before getting hit full force with the smell and running back to the others with his hands over his mouth.  
"Ayako...you're cleaning up that." Yasuhara demanded. He turned to Mai. "Come help me clean up the garden?"  
Naru frowned. As far as he knew, the only people who had been in the garden were Madoka and Lin, neither of the pair seemed likely to make mess.  
"Sure!" Mai nodded and they exited the room.  
As everyone else began clearing the living room Naru stalked out the room, unnoticed by anyone except Lin.

Mai looked around. Nothing seemed out of place in the garden, which begged the question; Why had Yasuhara brought her out here?  
As if reading her mind-something which she was sure he could do a lot of the time-Yasuhara took one of her hands in his own and started walking, with her in tow.  
"Mai...you know I still love you right?"  
Mai frowned, her eyes become filled with an unrecognizable look. "Yasuhara we-"  
"No listen..." He stopped and turned to face her, holding both her hands in his now. "Ever since we broke up, you're all I think about. I miss waking up with you next to me, I miss going to the movies with you, I miss walking around in public, holding your hands-"  
"We tried this Yasuhara...remember? A year and a half. But we were more like brother and sister..." She shook her head, trying to remove her hands  
"No we weren't. I never felt the same way with you than I would have with my sister." He gripped her hands more tightly, but not enough to do harm. "We broke up because we were scared, we were moving to fast. If we didn't still feel something for each other why do we keep doing what we're doing? Why do we keep meeting in secret? Why do you call me up when you have a nightmare about Urado's mansion or any nightmare at all, begging me to come over?"  
Mai looked down chewing her lower lip. It was true. They were still close and Mai did feel secure and comforted and loved in his arms. When they kissed or slept together, it was soft and gentle, unlike her and Naru which was rushed and filled with meaningless feelings. Naru had already told her that the night before was a one off thing, never to happen again. A drunken misconception.  
"Yasuhara...I..."  
Suddenly she was silenced by a soft kiss.

It was like a silent movie, Naru thought watching them from a window on the first floor. They were walking holding hands, then they stopped. When Yasuhara held both her hands, Naru wanted to jump out the window and grind the boys face into the ground for even touching his Mai. She shook her head and he looked as if he was pleading. After he'd finished Mai paused and looked down as if contemplating.  
Naru felt as if he'd been broken into a thousand pieces when Yasuhara kissed her.  
He was then sure that each of the pieces had been broken into tiny little splinters when Mai, who less than an hour ago had been with him in Yasuhara's parents bedroom, kissed back.

When Mai and Yasuhara entered the living room, holding hands, it was no better than before. John was the only one cleaning, which Mai decided was hardly fair since he made none of the mess.  
Ayako and Bou-san were having an argument-as per usual-and Masako was looking around the room in disgust.  
Sighing Mai returned to the kitchen and came back moments later with a black rubbish bag. Sending John a comforting smile she got to work picking up the empty bottles and cans.  
John, obviously happy to now have help started stacking up empty glasses and taking them to the kitchen.

Mai arrived at the office the next day looking a little worse for wear. She was dressed in a denim mini skirt with ankle boots and a sparkley pink tube top, her shoulder length hair ruffled slightly and her skin pale with dark circles, giving her the mooney look of someone who had been out all night.  
The truth was she _had_ been out all night. Her friends from school had convinced her to go out clubbing with them since she was the last to turn legal and of course, she'd agreed, wanting to make the most of her new found legal stature.  
Now, as she sat at her desk nursing a cup of coffee and a two day strong hang over, she cursed herself for going out the night before. She was sure anyone with a low tolerence for alcohol would get drunk just standing within two feet of her, since last nights drinks-Malibu mainly-were almost seeping out of her pours in a sickly sweet sweat.  
"Mai-" Naru exited his room and paused seeing his assistant slouched at her desk with a queasy look on her face. "What happened to you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Naru!" Mai jumped and blushed as he fixed his jacket. She couldn't't help but remember his hands pulling off her dress, stroking her skin, holding her down...  
She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and shrugged. "Late night last night."  
"With Yasuhara?"  
Mai almost flinched at the coldness in his voice.  
"No. With some school friends." She corrected, noticing some of the tension leave his body. "Besides, what do you care about Yasuhara?"  
"Nothing. I just thought you might at least wait a few hours before jumping into bed with an other man like some sort of slut-."   
Naru wasn't ready for the slap that came, sending his head to the side painfully.  
"How **dare** you!" She seethed, anger seeping out of her pours, replacing the Malibu. "How dare you call me a slut! You're the one who said it was a mistake! Yasuhara loves me. He's not afraid to show it. He holds my hand in public. He kisses me when other people are around. Me and you...it was a stupid, drunken one night stand-"  
Mai was cut off for the second time in two days by a kiss. It was much like the one from the day before, hard and rough, but not unwelcomed. Mai opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter and explore. He pushed her against her desk, so the edge pushed painfully into the back of her thighs, not that she cared much. She moaned as his hand planted itself on her bare thigh, rubbing the exposed skin slowly.  
She hopped up so she was sitting on her desk without removing her lips from his and wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, him leaning forward so they were at a 45 degree angle, on of his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her pressed against him as his other hand moved from her leg to under her top, trailing up past her ribs before messaging her left breast, causing her to moan into his mouth. As he made his way along her jaw then down her neck, she managed to get her voice back.  
"Naru...anyone could walk in right now..."  
With that said, Naru simply picked her up and-still kissing her neck-moved towards his office, slamming the door behind him, locking it clumsily before laying her down on his desk and quickly pulling her tube top off, moving down her neck in a trail of hot kisses, past her collar bone and to her small breasts. She gasped in pleasure as he took one of her erect nipples into his mouth, feeling heat seeping from between her legs.  
As he did this, she worked on removing his shirt and did so in a surprisingly good time.

* * *

**_More lemon-y ness. I think I may be getting better. But maybe I'm not. Who knows._**

**_How to review:_**

**_Step one: Please refer to instructions on the last chapter._**

**_Step two: Memorize instructions and then come back to this chapter._**

**_Step three: Follow instructions._**

**_May I just add, reviews make me write faster because I know people are enjoying my story therefor, I feel worth while and am more creative._**


	4. Formally Known As Yasuhara

**_I'm back already! Aren't I amazing? (Crickets chirp. Someone coughs.) Well fine then! Maybe I'm not amazing but whatever!!!_**

**_Anyway! Like I was saying, this is chapter four of Passion! Thank you to all my adorable and lovely readers who seem to like this story-why you all like it, I don't know but whatever!_**

**_Anyhoooooo, this is chapter four!!!_**

* * *

_"Its a question of lust  
Its a question of trust  
Its a question of not letting  
What we've built up  
Crumble to dust  
It is all of these things and more  
That keep us together"---_

"A Question of Lust" Depeche Mode.

* * *

"Hello?" A rough male voice echoed around the office, coming from the lobby. "Any one here?"  
"That's your 10 o'clock appointment..." Mai uttered, surprised she could speak.  
With an angry growl, Naru pulled back, tossing Mai's top at her. "Get yourself dressed and go introduce yourself. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
Mai frowned. It seemed like he was angry with her, as if she caused the interruption.  
"Whatever." She muttered, pulling her top over her head and fixing it in place, running her hands threw her hair. With that she stormed out the room, leaving Naru alone to try as hard as he could to get the tightness in his trousers to go down.

Mai smiled as brightly as she could at the two men. It was hard to do thanks to a mixture of her self inflicted sickness-also known as a hang over-and her guilt. She was with Yasuhara, sweet, kind and loving Yasuhara, but of course, because she was Mai, she had to muck it up.  
"Hi! I'm Mr Shibuya's assistant Mai Tamiyama! He'll be with you in a moment." She showed them to the lounge where Naru would conduct the interview.  
"Thank you sweet cheeks." The shorter fatter man smiled at her leeringly. He had a shaved head and his stomach protruded over his belt.  
"Mai. Tea." Naru said, exiting his office and taking a seat on the couch.  
"Of course." She said stiffly before smiling at the men, focusing more on the taller and younger man, who had short, dark hair and a friendly smile, unlike the older one who was looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat. "Would you like some Mr.." For a milisecond Mai paused remembering the names from her appointment book. "Kenji? Mr Nobuhara?"  
Both men nodded and she went into the small kitchen.  
"Sure would like to have her as an assistant. " Mr Kenji, the fatter man said with a leer in his eye.  
"Yes. She is rather adapt at making tea and good with filing." Naru nodded stiffly, trying to repress the urge to smack the man for looking at Mai that way.  
"It can't hurt that shes quite the looker eh?" Kenji chortled, not noticing the preditorial look in Naru's eyes.  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about my assistant that way. She's here to work, not be stared at."  
Nobuhara glared at Kenji as Mai came back in.  
"Now, what is your case?"  
Mai set the cups down in front of there respective drinkers before sitting next to Naru.  
"We work for Thrills and Spills. It's a big carnival that travels around Japan every year. But one of the rides...strange things keep happening. At first we thought people were making it up, since it was teenagers normally..." Nobuhara sighed, running his fingers threw his hair. "But...then people started coming out in tears with bruises and cuts all over...one girl had a broken jaw."  
"What ride is it?" Mai asked curiously, taking notes.  
"Terror Tunnel..." Kenji answered taking a gulp of his tea.  
"At first we thought it was the boyfriend but...he had a black eye and had been attacked too."  
"Could it have been another passenger?" Naru asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No...each cart takes 2 people only, it's big with younger couples, so we give them some space. Only one cart is in the ride at each time and no workers go in whilst it's running..." Kenji shrugged. "We need to have it fixed or else the park'll shut down."  
"So you think it's supernatural?"  
"Yeah."  
Mai could practically see the wheels turning in Naru's head.  
"Ok. We'll take it." 

After the men had gone Naru looked at Mai.  
"Call Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, John and Hara-san and see if they can be here for 10 am tomorrow morning." He paused in thought. "Then come to my office. We have unfinished business."  
"Naru!" Mai exclaimed with a blush. "We can't let that happen again!"  
"Why not? You enjoyed it. I enjoyed." He stated it as if it was the most obvious thing ever, like he was saying 'I brushed my teeth this morning' or 'Two plus two is four.'  
"But..." She chewed her lower lip, unaware that Naru was watching the small trait she did whenever she was thinking hard with a hunger in his eyes.  
"Mai." His voice was filled with lust.  
"I..I'm with Yasuhara! It's cheating! What if he found out?"  
"He won't." And with that said he picked Mai up in his arms and stormed into his office.

Mai was awoken by a cheerful song. Her cell phone, the one Bou-san had bought her.  
She groaned as she sat up, hopping off Naru's desk and moving across to where her denim skirt lay, tossed carelessly on the floor, unaware of Naru's eyes watching her, pulling the slim phone out the pocket.  
"Oh...Yasuhara..." Mai suddenly went red with guilt. "Hi...what? No I'm fine! Just busy...yeah Naru's really hard on me."  
Naru had to suppress a laugh at the sexual innuendo the boy had just unknowingly said, causing Mai to shoot a glare towards him.  
"Dinner tonight? Sure, pick me up from the office at 6. We'll need to swing by my apartment before we go out though, Ive not been home since last night. Ok, see you then."  
Mai hung up and placed her phone of the edge of a shelf, pulling her underwear on then her skirt. She critically looked around for her tube top.  
"If you hate what you're doing to him why don't you break it off." Naru's voice broke threw her thoughts as she plucked her top off of a potted plant.  
"With who? You or him?"  
"Him." Naru said straight away.  
"Why would I break off a loving relationship in favor of this?" She waved her hand around his room. "We fight non-stop, have no feelings for each other than a mutual attraction and your my boss!" She frowned then sighed as the phone began to ring in her office. "I need to get that."

Naru sat in his office with a frown. He hated the thought of Mai being with someone else, other than him. Just the mention of Yasuhara made him want to break something. Preferably the boys nose.  
As far as he was concerned, Mai Taniyama was his. He owned her. He was her employer. He was her mentor. She. Was. His.  
But the frustrating thing was, Yasuhara didn't seem to understand this. Yasuhara touched his Mai, flirted with his Mai and...Naru almost imploded at the last though. Yasuhara had, had sex with HIS Mai.  
Of course, he had thought of planning to break Mai and The Bastard Formally Known As Yasuhara up, but stopped thinking that after about 5 minutes. Mai would hate him.  
He couldn't't handle Mai, of all people, hating him.  
But he knew it would break him into hundreds of pieces when Mai left at the end of the day with The Bastard Formally Known As Yasuhara.

* * *

**_Does anyone else feel really bad for poor Yasuhara? Hell, I'm writing it and I feel bad. But what can I say! I'm a sadist._**

**_Please review as it feeds my insanity...which may not be a good thing. But review anyway!!!!_**


	5. Fun times at the fair

**_Ok so this is where I'm supposed to say something funny and witty. Well guess what? I have nothing funny and witty to say except this:_**

**_In the words of my best friend Sarahz;_**

**_"What's a nice place like you doing in a girl like this?"_**

**_Does that have anything to do with the story? I hear you ask?_**

**_No._**

**_No it doesn't._**

**_I don't own Ghost Hunt._**

* * *

_"So much sweeter than all the rest  
You're what lies between pain and death  
Sinners and saints call you by name  
If you're gonna take the praise  
You're gonna have to learn to take the blame_

_She only wants to be wanted  
But time crumbles blue roses to dust  
Now I long to feel the touch from your lust"---_

"Touch From Your Lust" Ben Harper

* * *

Mai looked around the carnival. It was just like the ones her and her friends would go to when they were younger. Before they grew up.  
At this thought Mai frowned. What was so good about growing up?

Lipgloss became make up.

Lollipops became ciggarettes.

Bikes became cars.

Gum became drugs.

Pop became alcohol.

Detention became suspension.

Making out became sex.

Boyfriends became pricks.

And finally, the one that hurt most, best friends became bitches.

And although not all of the things happened to Mai, she knew it happened to alot of teenage girls.  
Yet still, most couldn't wait to grow up and become 'adults' and 'mature', whatever that even ment.  
She shook herself out of her thoughts in time to hear Ayako asking her about her date with Yasuhara the night before.  
"Oh y'know. We went out for dinner and then went to my house to watch some stupid romantic comedy." She shrugged and laughed. "A usual date y'know?"  
"Yeh, right. Usual dates don't normally lead to having hicki's larger than my fist on your neck." She smirked as Mai blushed.  
She had worn a scarf today to hide the large love bite on her neck-it seemed Yasuhara was a vampire in a former life-but with Ayako, it didn't help much.  
"Whatever. Look, there's a bin! I know it's not a potted plant but I'm sure you could throw up in it!"  
Bou-san, luckily only hearing Mai's last statement burst out in laughter. Mai was sure she'd be single within hours if Bou-san found out about her hicki. And would have to try and find a black top and skirt for the funeral.

"This is the Tunnel of Terror." Bou-san said with a dry tone in his voice.  
The said 'Tunnel of Terror' looked an awful lot like an abandoned 'Tunnel of Love' with a heart shaped entrance-it had obviously had some work done to make it look less heart like, but still, the over all affect was a love heart.  
"The workers said that the ghosts only attack younge couples." Naru said, ignoring Bou-san.  
"Then Naru, perhaps you and I-" Masako was cut off.  
"Mai and myself will go on the ride. We'll see what happens." And with that, Naru grabbed Mai's wrist and dragged her to the short line, leaving a frowning and jelouse Masako in their wake.

"Naru, do you actually think that we'll be able to do something if this place is haunted? I mean, I know some Sutras and chants, but not enough..." She trailed off as their cart entered the dark tunnel. Corpses hung around the ride, obviously fake, and overly cheesey horror movie music was playing over the speakers, along with screams of fear.  
"Idiot. Do you think I'd bring you along to do exorsisms?" With that he turned around, sitting sideways and kissed her hard. Her arms, being the traitors they were, began moving on there own, wrapping around him.  
Naru was cursing himself. They were ment to be on a case. They were ment to be investigating. But being alone in the dark with Mai was too good an opertunity to pass up.  
Suddenly the ride stopped suddenly. Mai looked around. Both doors were locked and the only light they had was a eary blue.  
"Do you think it's the ghost?" Mai whispered, still clutching Naru. Suddenly a voice came over the speakers.  
"Unfortunatly we are experiencing some technical difficulties. We should be back working in about 30 minutes. Sorry."  
Naru grinned at Mai, who looked uncomfortable.  
"Here?" She whispered shaking her head. Before she could protest anymore, Naru had pulled her onto his lap, so each leg was on either side of his hips, crashing his lips to hers. She moaned grinding herself against his crotch, feeling his member harden and strain at his trousers.  
"Have I told you how much I love your skirts?" He grinned before unzipping his trousers with Mai's help.  
"I can guess." She muttered in his ear a few moments before he entered her. She gasped at the sensation before muffling her moans in his neck as he grunted in pleasure.  
Mai was sure if it wasn't for the dark haired boys skin muffling her yells, everyone outside would have heard her screams of pleasure and she moved up and down with the help of Naru's hands on her hips.  
"This...this is wrong..." She managed to mutter in his ear before biting her lip to stop another yell. "We shouldn't be doing this." She carried on none the less, as they both moved faster and faster. Naru crashed his lips to hers as he felt his release. The feeling of Naru's orgasam caused Mai herself to scream as she finally climaxed. Luckily each others mouths dimmed the yells.  
Just as they finished the ride started up again and Mai rolled off Naru, fixing her underwear and skirt, then her hair.  
When they exited the tunnel they found the group-Naru had specifically told Mai not to bother The Bastard Formally Known As Yasuhara.  
"Well?" John asked looking from one to the other.  
Mai shook her head. "Nothing. The ride stopped for a while but apart from that..." She trailed off with a shrug.  
"It's two teenagers. A boy and a girl..." Masako said gazing at the Tunnel of Terror.  
"Two teenagers?" Nobuhara, who Mai only just noticed was standing with them, said. "Hmmm..."  
"Do you know something?" Bou-san asked suspiciously.  
"Well...a few years ago, when Thrills and Spills had just opened the Tunnel of Terror was the Tunnel of Love. Two kids were in it and they were fooling around when the girls boyfriend came in." He sighed. "Blew the pairs brains out. The ride was shut down for years...in fact it only reopened at the start of this tour."  
"Very well." Naru nodded. "John, Takigawa-san, if you please."  
The pair nodded and headed towards the ride without any further questions.

* * *

**_Not the best chapter I'll admit but whatever lolz_**

**_Review or I'll eat your souls! Or steal all your left socks. Either or._**


	6. The Start of the Stalker

Naru looked at the black book in his hands. It was a photo album, already half filled. Flicking threw the pages he sighed. Had it really come to this? Was he so obsessed?  
The plain and simple fact of the matter was that Naru was acting like a stalker. He followed Mai around when she was out, took pictures of he when she wasn't looking and had even rummaged around the office, finding every photo of Mai and sticking it in his book. He wondered how long it would be untill he rummaged around in her waste paper basket to find a used tissue.  
He shook his head. He was over his head. Mai had been avoiding him for the past week, ever since the incident in the Tunnel of Terror.  
His gaze drifted to his favourite picture of Mai. She was sitting at her desk, her hair held up in a bun using a pen, while she propped her elbow on the desk and rested her cheek on her hand. The sun was setting casting an orange glow into the office threw the blinds and she seemed to glow. Her large eyes gazed into the distance and her pouty lips parted slightly. Naru heard Mai yell a good bye before leaving the office. He quickly walked over to his window which looked out onto the front of the office and growled when he saw Mai kissing The Bastard Formally Known As Yasuhara softly before lacing her thin fingers with her own, laughing joyfully as they both walked.  
He wondered how The Bastard Formally Known As Yasuhara would feel if he found out about him and Mai.  
Naru agreed with the girl that they were being unfair to him, but he couldn't help it. Every time he set eyes on her, he wanted to lay her down on the nearest flat surface and, to use a British expression, shag her senseless, not caring who was in the room.

Mai had long since discovered the art of throwing herself out of bed in the morning. She'd kick her covers right off before swinging her legs off the bed and jumping up.

"OUCH!"

Granted, she thought, as she hopped up and down holding her left foot, that it wasn't always the safest way, esspecially when she was so confused about a certain situation that she hadn't put her laundry basket away and put one foot on the rim, almost falling over. She muttered curses to the evil laundry basket as she exited her room heading for the bathroom.

Mai always thought about things in the shower. In fact, she was sure all of her greatest ideas-such as wearing that really cute new skirt with her old shirt, causing a completely new outfit, and working out her math problems.  
But today as the spray of hot water washed over her she didnt feel any problem solving skills coming on, or great idea.  
Instead she felt sick. Yasuhara.  
Naru.  
Which one did she love more?  
Well, she convinced herself, it wasn't love with Naru. Only attraction. A simple animal attraction.  
But it wasn't love with Yasuhara either. Yes she'd told him-only last night infact-that she loved him. She wished she could use the good old, cliched 'I love you but I'm not in love with you'  
But she couldn't. It just spilled out.  
Granted, he had said it first as they sat at a table in some romantic candel lit restaraunt. And Mai, being Mai, had said it back because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
Because Mai hated upsetting people.  
Yet here she was, cheating on the man who loved her with a man who most likely saw her as some sort of toy. And her 'friend'/rival Masako was in love with Naru. It would hurt her if she ever found out aswell.  
As Mai dried herself off and went to her room to get dressed-a orange tank top and kaki green cargo skirt-she wondered if it was ironic that both she and Naru were objects of unrequited love, and they seemed like they had a magnetic attraction.

After school Mai stood infront of the notice board with a dumb expression on her face. Right there. Third down. Mimi Marquez---Mai Taniyama.  
When she was 16 Mai had discovered her love for musicals. Singing, acting, dancing, all of it. And even more to her suprise, she was good at doing the three things. She could belt out a song that would echo around the schools auditorum with out a microphone, keeping the pitch and tone perfect, cry on cue and have a range of emotions flicker onto her face effortlessly and could move around the stage like she had been taking dance lessons from age 2.  
For the previous two years she had the leads in the schools musicals-Satine in Moulin Rouge and Cosette in Le Miserables-and this year...she was Mimi in Rent, one of her favourite musicals. Scanning the cast list she blushed realising Kaoru Hitachiin, one of the Hitachiin twins who was here for a transfer programme from some really posh school, would be her love intrest Roger. It was a well known fact that both of the twins were, for lack of a better word, godly. They were on the same level as Naru, but in a different way. Where as Naru reeked of bitterness and professionalism, the twins exuded mischiviousness, imaturity and humor.  
With a smile she ran down to the drama department. The first rehersal began in just under 2 minutes.

Mai smiled at her fellow principal parts as they stood in a circle, away from the chorus. Mr Inada, the director, had given them their scripts and told them to get familer with them whilst he talked to the rest of the cast, giving out the odd solo line or walk on part.  
"So, Mai, I hear you're pretty good at this kinda thing." Kaoru said with a smirk, standing next to Hikaru, his twin, who was to play Collins with Haruhi Fujioka as Angel. Mai knew the reason Haruhi was cast as a male part was because she had no chest to speak of and short boyish hair. She was sure none of the males would have wanted to play a transvestite.  
"Well...erm"  
"Don't be modest!" Aiko Chigusa, a girl in the year below grinned. Aiko was tiny with jet black hair and large dark eyes. She had always been the second lead female part in the plays-Nini in Moulin Rouge, Eponine in Le Miz-but was never bitter about it. She respected Mai's talents and idolised the girl and was now Maureen in Rent. "Mai's like, our school star! She's already had 3 colleges asking her to go to their Peforming Arts Department on scholerships and it's not even Christmas of her senior year. And after she wows them as Mimi, every Performing Arts school in Japan will want her"  
"Shut up Aiko." Mai blushed at the praise, thumbing threw her script. "Alrighty!" Mr Inada yelled coming onto the stage. "Lets dive straight in. We have four weeks to get this down! Rehersals will be after school everyday for the principal parts and every tuesday and thursday for the chorus! They'll begin at 3:15 and end at 6:00"  
Mai's eyes widened. Naru wouldn't be happy.  
"Since La Vie Bohem's gonna take most work, we'll start with that...you four!" He pointed at four people from the chorus. "There's a long table in the wings, bring it onto the stage and put it down so the end of it is facing the audience"  
The four scuttled off and they got ready to begin.

At 5:50 Mr Inada aka Slave Driver, called an end to the rehersal. Mai was exhausted. They had worked on the scene for hours before finally perfecting it. She hadn't kissed Kaoru in the scene-Mr Inada wanted the all the kisses to be explosive on stage, not rehersed.  
Sitting down on the edge of the stage she groaned. Someone had shook the table while her and Haruhi were on it for their part and she had fallen off, bruising her hip and shoulder. Suddenly from her school bag a loud ring tone came on. It was the theme tune to The Omen, the ringtone she had chosen for Naru's number only. It seemed appropriate.  
"Hai?" She said as she flipped open the phone.  
"Where are you? You're two hours late. I've been calling you since 4:15"  
"Sorry Naru, I was busy.." She refrained from mentioning the play. The jerk would only use it against her. "I'll be there in 20 minutes"  
With that she yelled a hurried goodbye to everyone before bolting out the school auditorum.

Mai had been in the office for 30 minutes when the door opened, sitting next to Yasuhara, his arm around her. They had no customers, all the others were sitting around in the office and drinking tea. So who could it be?  
The question was answered when Hikaru and Kaoru came into view, both with the exact same slightly intrested yet slightly bored expression.  
"Kaoru? Hikaru? What are you doing here?" Mai asked nervously, standing up. She had refrained from telling the others about her being in the play, considering they would taunt her and embarrass her about it.  
"You left your script at school." Kaoru said holding the script up and handing it too her.  
"Mai! You're in another show and didn't tell us? What this time?" Ayako asked curiously.  
"She's Mimi in Rent." Hikaru explained, taking great pleasure in the young girls face growing redder and redder every second. "You mean she didn't tell you"  
"Hikaru!" Kaoru muttered elbowing him in the side. "Don't make fun of her! If you make her hate us, I'm screwed! I've got to work with her"  
It was at this point that Naru exited his room and paused. He was used to seeing all the irregulars-of course, he wanted to throw Yasuhara out-but he was possitive he didn't know the identical redheaded boys.  
"Kaoru's Roger, Mai's love intrest." Hikaru grinned at his brother.  
Naru stiffened. "Ah, Naru-chan!" Bou-san grinned at him. "Mai's got another lead role in the school play! She's Mimi from Rent"  
Naru froze a smirk on his face. Madoka had forced him to watch it with her once when she was bored. He knew who Mimi was.  
"You mean the stripper with AIDS and a heroine addiction"  
Mai glared at him. "Honestly Mai. A prostitue in your first show, now a stripper"  
Mai, just to piss Naru off for the last comment, sat herself down on Yasuhara's lap, giving him a light kiss on the forehead.  
No one but the twins noticed Naru's whole form stiffen before he turned around and went back into his office.  
They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
"Well Mai!" Kaoru tossed the script on the coffee table. "See you tomorrow! Oh and if you want, when you get some spare time, you should come over to our place, we can rehearse. Hikaru and Haruhi will be there too"  
"If I can get any time off work." Mai nodded with a smile, placing her arms around Yasuhara's neck.  
The twins left, with yells of goodbye and a slammed door.  
Mai couldn't help but think, as Yasuharas arms snaked around her waist, that she really had everything. A loving boyfriend, a good education, 3 college scholerships already and a job she enjoyed.  
But Mai didn't feel happy. As she sat in Yasuhara's lap she couldn't help but think back to the Tunnel of Terror and the few kisses he had stolen from her since then, when she hadn't managed to avoid him completely.  
Mai couldn't help but think back to the night that started it all. And she was beggining to wish she had never turned 18. 


	7. What does pink mean?

**_Waaaay Haaaaay! I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I've been very busy lately-massive drama between friends y'know the type girls! _**

**_Basically my 'mate' who I don't really like, A.M-initials only to protect the innocent...namely me-really likes this guy called T.M. And my really good mate S.B who has been best friends with A.M since she was like 8, met T.M and really likes him!_**

**_HOWEVER! T.M really likes me! I can't do anything about it because I don't wanna hurt S.B and I have a boyfriend! But I'm supposed to be going clubbing with them all and T.M is most likely gonna make a move on me and I'll most likely let him because I'll be wasted. Add in the fact my boyfriend has already bought me a Promise ring, which is the step below an engagement ring, I am rather confused. Sigh._**

**_My life is almost as complicated as this story it seems._**

**_Anyway, onto the story! And big shock at the end of the chappy!!!_**

* * *

_"Is he real or a ghost-lie  
She feels she isn't hear  
And the veil tears and rages till her voices are remembered  
And his secrets can be told"---_

"Lust" Tori Amos

* * *

Two weeks later, Mai's whole body protested her getting out of bed.  
Rehearsals were getting more and more exhausting. Plus her 'extra curricular' activities didn't help. Such as the one lying next to her in bed.  
Mai uttered a silent groan. The more and more she tried to escape Naru, the more and more she wanted him.  
Which was why she was naked in his bed, him still asleep. 

She remembered going out with Yasuhara the night before and, when he was driving her back to her own house, for some inexplicable reason, she told him to drop her off at Naru's saying she forgot she had to talk to him about something.  
So he happily dropped her off, not having any idea what would happen the second she set foot in her bosses apartment.  
The clothes came off as soon as the door closed and Naru carried her to the bed room.  
Climbing out of his bed quietly, careful not to wake Lin, who had got in just as they were falling asleep, and crept over to Naru's au suite bathroom. She turned the shower on and held her hand under the water, waiting for it to get hot enough.  
She stepped in and closed the door. It was a shower cubical with frosted glass, which would mean if Naru came in her would only be able to see her shape, no details. Then again, she pondered, it's not like he's never seen it before.  
Just as she finished washing her hair, the door opened and she froze.  
"Its only me Mai." Naru's voice echoed around the small bathroom as he got his tooth brush out. "Lin has his own bathroom. Don't worry."  
Mai continued showering, washing herself with the tea tree shower gel Naru used.  
"What's the time?" She called out.  
"8:00."  
"Crap! I have to go!"  
"It's Saturday."  
"I have rehearsals!" Mai lept out of the shower grabbing a towel and drying herself off as she ran around the room grabbing her clothes. She pulled on her khaki cargo skirt and orange vest top, hopping around trying to get her knee high orange socks on and fix her hair.  
By 8:30, Mai was dressed and had dried her hair.  
As she was searching for her bag, she felt arms around her waist, a warm chest pressed against her back and soft lips tracing her neck.  
"Stay longer." He muttered in her ear.  
"Naru! I need to go! We're going over Goodbye Love..." She muttered pulling away. She turned and faced him. "I'm going out with Yasuhara tonight."  
"You'll come here after?"  
She looked him in the eye and sighed. She wanted to say no, but she knew she would be at his door tonight. Just like every other night. She hadn't slept in her own bed for 2 weeks.  
Without saying anything, she ran out the apartment.

Mai sat outside on the steps, drinking a carton of juice. She was feeling sick and tired. They had worked on Goodbye Love for about 2 hours straight before they got a break. Normally she'd be sitting with the other Principals laughing, but today she couldn't. She couldn't laugh. All she wanted to do was throw up.  
"You OK?"  
Mai turned around and smiled at Haruhi, who sat next to her. She had become closer to Haruhi in the past 2 weeks since she was hanging around with the twins and her at rehearsal and at breaks in school, going over lines.  
"I feel sick." Mai sighed finishing her carton.  
"I saw you last night..." Haruhi smiled at her. "You were getting out of a car in front of the expensive apartment complex down town...the guy you were with...is he your boyfriend?"  
Mai nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. Haruhi had spotted her going into Naru's apartment complex...what if she put two and two together?  
"Then you went into a flat with some guy in it..."  
Mai felt tears welling up in her eyes.  
Haruhi must have noticed them because the next moment her arms were around her.  
"Mai? What's wrong?"  
It was like a dam burst inside Mai. Everything was piling up and she couldn't take it anymore.  
"I'm a horrible person!" Mai sobbed into Haruhi's shoulder.  
Haruhi, to say the least, was shocked. Mai always seemed so happy and joyful.  
"You're not horrible! You're one of the nicest people I've ever met!"  
That just made Mai cry harder.  
"No I'm not! I'm cheating on my boyfriend with my boss! That's who owns the apartment you saw me go into!"  
There. She'd finally told someone. Some one impartial. Haruhi didn't know Yasuhara or Naru. It felt good to get it off her chest.  
Haruhi frowned. She didn't agree with cheating, but she felt bad for the girl.  
"Lets get you cleaned up...breaks almost over..."  
It felt like a lame thing to say, but it seemed to do the trick since Mai stood up and brushed herself off.  
"Ok...thanks Haruhi." Mai gave the girl a light squeeze on the shoulder before running into the building.

The next morning Mai was kneeling over Naru's toilet, everything she ate on her date with Yasuhara making a guest appearance in the toilet bowl.  
Naru was holding her hair back as she retched over and over again.  
"Do you feel OK?" Naru asked once she was sure she'd finished.  
"Mhm...must have been something I ate." Mai shrugged and stood up. "I don't have rehearsal today." She stated, going back into his room and sitting on his bed. She was dressed in her panties and bra, her skirt and shirt tossed around the room.  
Naru grinned and pushed her back onto the bed so she was on her back, before climbing on top of her.  
"Lin left early." Naru whispered in her ear. "We're all alone."  
Mai's breath hitched as Naru crawled down wards, pulling her panties down and tossing them off to the side of the bed. He placed himself between her legs and smirked up at her before lowering his mouth.  
Mai gasped at the new sensation, her hands clenching the bed sheets, twisting them this way and that. She felt his tongue flicker around her clit and moaned, digging her heels into his back.  
His tongue was magic, swirling and dipping into her aching core. First one, then two fingers slid inside her, teasing against a bundle of nerves she had never even known she had. The firm pressure of his fingers sliding slowly in and out and the gentle suction of his lips and tongue sent her spiraling. Yasuhara had never managed to make her orgasm using oral sex, something which had always somewhat annoyed her since she seemed to give him so much pleasure. Of course, for Yasuhara she'd moaned lightly, faking every noise. But for Naru...  
She began to writhe on the bed, gasping for breath. She was soon screaming and moaning before she climaxed. She wasn't faking now.  
With a confident chuckle-who wouldn't be confident after a reaction like that? He thought-he lay next to her.  
"Glad you enjoyed it." He muttered, his hand tracing circles on the skin the bra cup on her left breast didn't cover, causing her to come out in goosebumps.  
Mai moaned as he dipped his head down and kissed the vally between her breasts softly. He stopped and crawled on top of her.  
Without any warning he entered her, causing a high moan to escape her lips. He carried on, moving in and out he got on his knees and lifted her hips, pumping into her faster and faster, her legs locking behind him, pushing him in deeper as her hips thrust in time with his own.  
Naru turned them over quickly so that she was on top. Taking her cue, Mai bounced up and down, Naru's member sliding in and out. He eagerly grabbed her hips to aid her movement. Mai leaned forward and grabbed the bar of Naru's head bored, using it as leverage. Both teens were screaming and yelling now as their thrusts got faster and harder. Mai threw her head back as she came, screaming out his name, her eyes clenched shut. Naru, feeling her muscles tighten around him, climaxed almost immediately, shouting out until his voice began to get horse. Mai fell limp on top of him, not removing herself from Naru's manhood.  
"Wow." Naru muttered as Mai lay her head on his chest.  
"Yeah it was-" She cut off with a queasy look on her face. "Oh god!" She lept up, hand over her mouth and bolted to the bathroom. Naru winced as he heard the sound of her throwing up once again.

Mai couldn't concentrate in maths. No matter how hard she tried to think of standard deviation or algebraic operations, her mind would always drift to the shop just around the corner, where she was planning to go too at lunch.  
Finally the lunch bell rang and Mai hurried over to Haruhi who was about to leave with the twins.  
"Erm...Haruhi...I need to get something from the pharmacy and was hoping you'd come with me?" She glanced at the twins who were waiting for the tomboy looking girl.  
Haruhi looked shocked for a moment but nodded. "Sure! You wanna go now?"  
"It's really...important."  
It suddenly clicked in Haruhi's mind. Why would a girl need to go to the pharmacy in the middle of the day? Simple.  
"Then lets go!"

"Why didn't you just ask to borrow tampons from someone? Or ask the nurse?" Haruhi asked as they walked along the street, Mai casting glances left and right as if expecting someone to be watching her.  
"I...I don't need tampons. I wish I needed them, but I don't."  
Haruhi frowned. She didn't need tampons but she wished...  
The darker haired girl froze, looking at Mai with shock.  
"You mean..."  
Mai nodded before carrying on walking.  
Haruhi shook her head and ran to catch up.

"Why do they put the tampons right next to the pregnancy tests? They're two of the most embarrassing things to go in and buy!" Mai sighed, well aware of the odd looks she was getting. It wasn't the most normal sight, two seniors standing in front of the pregnancy tests.  
"Do I want the one with the baby, or the one with the woman who looks happy she has no baby?" She asked Haruhi who was next to her, glaring at anyone giving them odd looks.  
She picked one up and passed it too her. "Go with the sunrise. It's neutral."  
Mai nodded and went to the counter, Haruhi trailing behind.  
The walk back to school was silent.  
When they finally returned they headed straight for the girls bathrooms. For once it was empty and Mai slipped into a cubical whilst Haruhi lent against the sink.  
"I can't look at it." Mai yelled threw the door after a few minutes. "I'm too nervous!" She opened the door a crack. "Come in here."  
Haruhi sighed and slipped into the cubical. It was a tight fit, one single cubical with two people in it.  
"You want me to look?" Haruhi asked softly.  
"I...I dunno! I mean..." Mai sighed and looked at the white stick in here hand. She had it turned so the side with the coloured lines on it were facing the ground. "I need to know, don't I? If I don't..."  
"Have you thought about what you'll do if it's positive?"  
Mai shook her head. "I don't know if I'll keep it or get rid of it or give it up for adoption..."  
"You need to see. You don't have to decide now but you need to know."  
Mai nodded and turned the stick over.  
"What does pink mean?"

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!_**

**_Shocker right? _**

**_Is Mai pregnante?_**

**_Will she need tampons once more?_**

**_Is the sunrise really neutral?_**

**_What DOES pink mean???_**

**_Review and maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter! _XD**


	8. Pink means?

**_

* * *

I'm baaaaaaack! How much did you all hate me after the last cliff hanger? hehehehe._**

**_I would have put this up earlier but sadlymy ethernet port has broken and it's not connecting to the internet-I'm at my besty mateys house right now connected to her wireless. But no worrys because it's gonna be fixed! Soon as possible! Go me!!! Well this is chapter 8 of Passion! _**

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

_"And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever see it."---_

Maneater, Nelly Furtado.

* * *

Mai sat in class not listening to a word her teacher was saying. All her mind was focusing on was the small box inside the paper bag which she had in her rucksack. It was life changing. And she could hardly listen to Algabraic opperations and liner relationships with that on her mind.  
However, if her teacher noticed, he didn't say any thing. Infact, as Mai tuned in breifly, he was discussing bananas. Why? She had no clue because she wasn't listening.  
Concluding that it wouldn't be vital to her educations to know that bananas were part of the Musaceae family and had three types of natural sugars - sucrose, fructose and glucose-she zoned out again.  
The test was pink.  
Pink ment possitive.  
Possitive ment pregnante.  
Pregnante by a man who was not her boyfriend most likely.  
She had already scolded herself ruthlessly. Naru and her had, had sex so many times, and not once did they use a condom! They were stupid. They were morons. They were unresponsable. They were...teenagers.  
"The American Civil war-"  
How her teacher had got from Bananas to the American Civil war was a mystery to her.

Haruhi and Mai sat to one side of the stage as Kaoru and Jinji-a fellow senior from another class who was playing Mark-went over 'What You Own' for the fourth time this rehersal.  
"So...are you gonna tell the dad?" Haruhi asked as she watched the two peforming and Jenji jumping in too early.  
"No...not untill I decide what to do...I don't wanna tell him then get rid of it."  
"So...whos is it?"  
Mai chewed her lip. She had a good idea who the father was-it began is N and ended in aru-but she wasn't sure. Although she knew if she said she didn't know, it would make her sound like a slut. So she did what she did best.  
"I think Hikaru looooves you!"  
She changed the subject.

Naru paced around his office.   
He didn't know why she was affecting him so goddamn much.  
_'Because you love her.'_  
Naru sighed and mentally cursed. Trust his idiot brother to butt in now.  
'Shut up. I do not. I lust after her. There's a difference.'  
_'Sure. If you say so. But I know something you don't about her.'  
_Naru's curiousity was peaked.  
'What?'  
_'I can't say.'_  
'Gene...'  
_'Don't you use that warning 'I'm going to break all 10 of your fingers' tone on me. I'm dead moron. You can't hurt me.'  
_Naru sighed and buried his head in his arms.  
He really hated hormones.

Mai had just finished her duet 'Light My Candel' when she noticed Yasuhara sitting in the front row of the auditorum.  
"I'm taking a quick break." She told Kaoru before slipping off the stage and standing infront of Yasuhara.  
"Hey!" She lent down and kissed his cheek, before being pulled onto his lap in a playful mannor.  
"They say that you have the best ass, below 14th street." He whispered in her ear, changing the words to the lyrics slightly.  
Mai laughed. She could laugh infront of Yasuhara without being self concious, unlike when she was with Naru. Yasuhara talked to her, it wasn't all about sex. The more she thought about it, the more she wished she wasn't cheating on him. Why couldn't she be like a normal girl and be in love with a guy who loved her back?  
"So...my parents are out late tonight." He whispered.  
"Why do we only have sex at your house?" She asked critcally. "I have my own place! We don't need to worry about interuptions at mine!"  
"Because you have a single bed and it's uncomfy." Yasuhara whined jokingly. "All the springs prod into my back."  
Mai sighed and shook her head. "Fine! But they better really be out late this time! I don't want a repeat performance of last time!"  
Yasuhara laughed uncomfortably. Last time him and Mai had been in the middle of sex his parents had walked into his room without knocking, getting a eyefull of their only child butt naked ontop of a small brunette, both moaning loudly. Safe to say it had been embarassing when they went down for dinner that night. It was never mentioned but Mr Yasuhara could never look at the girl he had come to think of as a daughter in-law the same way again.  
"I promise. They're at some charity benifit so they'll be pouring themselves into bed around dawn."  
Mai chuckled and winced at Mr Inada started screaming for 'Mimi' on stage.  
"I'll be another half hour. Think you can wait?"  
"And watch you prance around all seductive? Of course."  
With a quick kiss Mai volted up onto the lip of the stage.

Yasuhara sat watching Mai. She was in her bra and panties, sitting on the edge of her bed, arms and legs crossed a scowl on her face. Everything about her body language said 'pissed off' and she had every right to be.  
Although he promised it wouldn't happen again, his parents had walked in on them.  
"Mai Im-"  
The glare she sent him stopped him in mid-sentance. She obviously wasn't ready to talk to him yet.  
"YOU PROMISED!"  
He was correct. She didn't want to talk to him yet. She wanted to scream at him.  
"YOU PROMISED THEY WOULD BE LATE! I BELIEVE YOU EXACT WORDS WERE 'THEY'LL BE POURING THEMSELVES INTO BED AROUND DAWN!' NOT 'THEY'LL WALK IN ON US AT 10 O'CLOCK JUST AS YOU'RE SUCKING ME OFF AND I'M SCREAMING 'OH GODS MAI!'" She stood up and glared at him, pulling her skirt and top on violently.  
"Mai, baby, please-"  
"SHUT UP!" She screamed, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "DON'T TALK TO ME! DON'T CALL ME UNTILL I CALL YOU!"  
With that she stormed out the room.  
"I love you?" He shouted after her in a defeated tone before sighing.

* * *

**_I couldn't resist a bit of Mai torture at the end. Although I do like the last line, the way Yasuhara says 'I love you' a a question!_**

**_Review!!!! _**


	9. Everybody loves Mai!

**_I'm a_**l**_ive!!!! Sorry this update is so _**l**_ate but my computer got bustificated! But it's back. That's right! The ninth chapter is up!!!_**

* * *

_"I want you to be crazy._

_Because you're so stupid baby when your safe!"_

_The Ki_ll_s "Cheep and Cheerfu_l_"_

* * *

Mai frowned as she lay in her bed. Yasuhara was right. It really was uncomfy. She remembered the softness of Naru's bed, the way he would wrap his arms around her as they started to fall asleep.  
She shook herself, trying to get those thoughts out her head. She knew where they led. They led to her calling him, him picking her up and them going back to his house.  
Slowly she fell asleep, curling up in to a ball.

"Mai!"  
She looked around hearing her name being called. All around her was expansive blackness, the only thing she could see was...  
"Gene!" Mai grinned and hugged the boy. "What's wrong? You normally only appear when there's a case!"  
"I just wanted to see you..." He pulled away and rested a hand on her stomach. "How do you feel?"  
"Confused...guilty...horribal!" Tears began to well up in her eyes and Gene embraced her again. "I don't want to carry on with this! I really don't! It's just so hard to stop! I...I don't like what Im doing! Please trust me!"  
"I believe you..." He soothed rubbing her back comfortingly.  
"R-really?" She looked up at him and his heart broke seeing the pain and turmoil in her large coffee coloured eyes.  
Gene nodded with a smile. "Mai, youre the nicest person I've ever met, dead or alive. I'd believe you if you said little blue birds styled your hair in the morning."  
Mai laughed weakly at that, a teary smile coming onto her face. "It's just so hard...I mean...what am I supposed to do? I don't want the baby but I can't bring myself to get rid of it!"  
"Shhhhhhh, it'll be ok." Gene rubbed her back soothingly. "Dont worry."

A fellow ghost once related to Gene the pain of seeing the one you love cry, but he never really realised what she'd meant until this very moment. Because as he stood there and watched Mai wipe away tears, he could feel his heart breaking. She looked up at him again and it really hit home. Her face was pale with streaks like old scars, eyes red with tears and rimmed with still more. Her face, normally a shining bright beacon of happiness - no matter how fake - could't even raise the slightest of shields. It was a raw and twisted vision of sadness.  
But he couldn't help but love her anyway.

"B-but...when people find out what I've done...they'll all hate me! And everyone won't be around me and then they'll leave me and I'll be alone!"  
"Mai...no matter what, I'll never leave you." He kissed her forehead and felt her stiffen. He'd gone too far.  
"Do you love me?" She whispered against his skin. He was unable to do anything but nod meekly, helplessly. He felt his own tears prick at his blue eyes, and didn't know if he was going to be able to bear this experience.  
"I'm sorry," she gasped, and pressed her lips to his, and in Genes mind, everything was wrong but it felt right. He knew should be savouring the experience but the saltwater on her lips made it a mockery of what it should have been.  
With that she pulled away and ran into the blackness surrounding them, leaving Gene alone, tears in his eyes, watching her as she dissapeared.

With only a week to go before the show, nerves were high and rehersals were intensified. They still had to block 'Rent' and the opening and ending 'Seasons of Love'. Luckily, both Seasons of Love songs was just the eight principals standing at the front of the stage, spot lights on them, the rest of the cast dotted around behind them.  
"Mai, what is wrong with you! You're supposed to be singing a song about love and hope! You look like you're on your death bed!" Mr Inada yelled as they got into the second verse, Hina singing her part as Joanne.  
"Sorry sir." Mai said putting on a happy face.  
Her life was just getting worse. Yasuhara was in love with her but she was cheating on him with her bastard of a boss, the bastard of a bosses identical twin brother-who just so happened to be DEAD-had admitted his feelings for her and she was pregnante with either her boyfriends of bosses baby.  
'Why is my life so complicated?' She mused as Takato who played Benny, a fellow senior who had an unhealthy obsession with her, resulting in hundreds of calls to her work and a very pissed of Naru(1), got the harmony wrong.  
As the song finished, two stage hands rolled on a clothes rail with 8 hangers on it, along with long bags which Mai guessed held clothes.  
"We have the costumes done Mr Inada!" One yelled.  
"Great! Ok Principals, find your costumes and try them on to make sure they fit!"

Mai groaned. As soon as she stepped onto the stage to show her costume to the cast hundreds of wolf whistles and cat calls eruppted from the male population. And Aiko.  
It wasn't suprising as her 'outfit' consisted of black leather hot pants, what looked like a leather bra, knee high boots and a knee length lepord print jacket.  
"Boys!" Mr Inada yelled. "Shut up. You too Aiko. Mai is in costume, she's probably self consious enough without you all yelling things at her!"  
Mai sighed and sat on the edge of the stage. No one else had to wear this type of costume. Hell, Aiko had leather pants and a vest top on and that was the next most risque outfit.  
Haruhi sat down next to Mai with a smile. She was dressed in her 'Christmas' dress, which looked like the female santa outfits. Haruhi was the only character that got more than one outfit.  
"So...have you told anyone?"  
Mai shook her head. "Only you know."  
"About that..." Haruhi winced as the twin crouched behind Mai.  
"You shouldn't be sitting like that in your condition!" Hikaru gasped and pulled her to her feet.  
"What if you fell!" His twin shook his finger at the girl.  
Mai shot a glare at Haruhi.  
"Sorry...they overheard me on the phone to you!" The girl looked genually sorry and bit her lip.  
Mai sighed as the twins looked all over her incase of injuries. She had long since learned that if she didn't let them play it out, it would result in hell for her.  
"I'm fine." She said threw gritted teeth, feeling that nasty vain on her forhead start to pulse rapidly. "Really. If anything, you two are going to hurt me if you keep proding me like that!" She wrenched herself free from the twins with a glare, stomping across the stage, her heeled boots clicking.  
"Idiots." Haruhi sighed before following.  
"Mai...I really am sorry." Haruhi said when she caught up with the scantily clad girl in the principals changing room. It was empty apart from the two of them and various bags and articals of clothing.  
"It's ok. I know you didn't mean it." Mai said from the chair infront of the long vanity table. She rested her chin in her hands, her elbows on the table infront of her.  
Her reflection looked back at her, large coffee eyes looking dull with purple marks under them showing lack of sleep, her shoulder length hair limp and lifeless, her skin pale and her mouth in a thin line. She didn't look like herself.  
But then again, she sighed inwardly. 'I don't feel like myself.'  
"They don't know about the other thing...as far as their conserned, it's Yasuharas. Although Hikaru keeps teasing Kaoru about it being his since you spend so much time in their room going over your lines."  
Mai giggled at that.  
"I'm just so confused!" Mai sighed toying with her hair.  
"Think of it this way Mai..." Haruhi grinned slightly at the girl, sitting next to her. "Friends, boys, drama...it's what being a teenage girl is all about!"  
Mai laughed again.

As Naru entered his apartment complex he was well aware of the older women walking infront of him, shooting glances in his direction and talking in whispers which he could easily hear. He was well aware of who they were, even if he'd never spoken to them. They were the complex's gossips.  
"Well, Kiyko Unahara lives next door to him and that tall man, y'know, the silent one? Anyway she says that around 10 almost every night some girl turns up. I caught a glimps of her once while I was walking Muffy-"  
"Oh how is the little darling?"  
"Well, her paws a bit sore still but she's getting better, so I've seen her going into the lift. Very pretty girl, auburn hair, coffee eyes, very skinny, could be a model, wonder if she ever eats. But then I mentioned this to Kiyko and she told me about seeing her go into his appartment. Apparently every time she's there she hears the bedsprings moving and a banging on the wall, along with them shouting each others names. You know, I'm almost sure that I have seen her in one of my nieces fashion magazines. Maybe she does part time modeling!"  
"Really! Now you mention it, I'm sure I've seen her sneaking out in the morning, looking like she's wearing last nights clothes! But honestly! He always seemed like such a respectable young man!"  
"I know! But the real shocker is, I saw her in town a few days ago, in a school uniform! She was with some boy, holding hands with him, kissing him. Bit of a scarlet lady if you ask me!"  
"Really! How old is she?"  
"She's 18." Naru said loudly as he walked past the pair, taking delight in their awestruck and embarrased expressions. "A senior at her high school, the boy you saw her with in town is her boyfriend, I'm her boss and her name's Mai incase you were wondering. But since I apparently scream out her name, you probably know that."  
He stood in the lift as the doors closed, the old ladies still in shock.  
Naru allowed a smirk to grace his handsom face. He was wondering if he should tell Mai. It would be an excuse to call and talk to her, something which he had been wanting to do outside office hours for the past week. It seemed that if Mai was at the office she'd bring Yasuhara with her, almost as if he was a ward against Naru. Which, the handsom young man thought as he exited the lift, he sort of was.  
He was sure that she'd be thrilled at being called pretty and having being thought of as a part time model.  
Just as he pulled out his cell phone to call her, along with his keys to get into his apartment, he saw the slight figure of a girl.  
Mai was standing next to his door, leaning against the wall, wearing a pair of black cotton shorts that were slightly loose and ended a few inches above her knees, a pale pink vest top and pale pink high tops. Around her boney wrists were black and pink sweatbands and her hair was in a high ponytail.  
"Just been to the gym?" He asked with a smirk as she looked at him.  
"No. I went out for a run and...I ended up here." She shrugged and followed him into the apartment without asking.  
"Do you want too..." He motioned to his room and she shook her head.  
"No...not tonight...I...I just wanted to be with you." She sighed.  
"I see." Naru nodded before making his way to his sofa, sitting down and patting the spot next to him for Mai. "You want a drink?"  
"What you got?"  
"I think Lin has a bottle of wine he's not planning on drinking anytime soon."  
Mai laughed at the thought of Lin drinking wine like some sort of taste tester. "I'm not sure. Remember what happened last time we were drunk?"  
"The best night of my life?" Naru said as if it was a question.  
Mai shook her head, still smiling. "Whatever. Ok, one glass of wine."

Within the next 2 hours, one glass of wine became the bottle, which led to both of them leaving the apartment to go to the supermarket to get a few more bottles.  
Mai knew she shouldn't have been drinking in her condition but she didn't care. She wanted to forget. And Naru was giving her the perfect way.  
"Lin won't be home tonight. He's staying at Madokas." Naru explained as he opened the third bottle of wine, pouring it into two glasses, handing Mai one.  
"Really? I knew something was going on between them!" Mai exclaimed as she took a long sip of her wine. She had already got a red wine stain on her top-thanks to Naru 'accidently' spilling his drink-so she was only in her bra and shorts, which Naru had long been trying to get her too take off also. But she knew he wasn't actually meaning it as she had told him already that there would be no sex tonight.  
Although Naru had noticed when he asked 'So does that mean nothing can happen tonight?' she simply raised her eyebrows and smirked before going back to her drink.  
"They were all over each other at my party!" Mai carried on.  
"Yet who were the two that ended up naked?" Naru smirked running a hand down the smooth skin between her shoulderblades causing her to shudder.  
"Get off pervert!" Mai giggles, pushing his hand away.  
"You love it really." Naru stated, finishing his glass-Mai's, he noticed, was still half full...or was it half empty?  
"Like I love syphilis."  
Naru paused for a moment, pouring himself another glass, as though deep in thought.  
"I really hope you don't have that."

After another glass of wine Mai and Naru were lying on the couch, in the midst of an intense make out session.  
"Naru..." Mai moaned as he kissed her neck and slipped a hand down her shorts, messaging her folds gently, enjoying the kitten like mew that escaped her lips. He had already memorised what noises she made when he touched her in certain places. When he circled his thumb around her clit, she mewed, much like she just done. When he ran a pale hand over her flat stomach she let out a gasp of air and arched her back slightly. When he licked at the side of her small breasts she groaned breathlessly, turning her head to the side. When he licked down from her belly button to her crotch she would writhe under him and run her thin fingers threw his hair, her free hand gripping onto whatever fabric was below her.  
His favourite reaction was her mew ofcourse. She always seemed to helpless when he did that and it made the blood rush down to his member quickly.  
He clenched his eyes shut as she moved her leg, bending her knee and moving it up and down slightly, her theigh rubbing against his burning groin.  
"I love you." Naru muttered into her neck.  
But Mai didn't hear at single word of it.

* * *

**_(1)---In my other story, 'MESSAGE DELETED' a guy named Takato calls the SPR office trying to get Mai to date him...just read it lol_**

**_Review or I might not update fast!!!!_**


	10. Aw Screw it

**_I'm back!! With another chapter. But my lap top still hates me. Urgh._**

* * *

_"If I woke up next to you,  
collect the bad habits you couldn't bare to keep out of the woods,  
but I still love."_--

"I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off (me you)" Fall Out Boy.

* * *

Mai groaned as she awoke. She knew by the softness and smell she was in Naru's bed but thankfully she was still in her underwear and Naru was in a pair of boxers-black of course.  
She quickly concluded that true to her words, neither she nor Naru had gotten drunk enough to decide to have sex. Groaning she once more made her daily trip to the toilet promptly throwing up the pizza she had ordered with Naru the night before.  
As she entered the bed room again, noticing the time-2 pm-and the fact Naru was still asleep. "Wakey wakey." Mai urged proding the boy who simply groaned and rolled onto his back.  
An impish smile made its way on to her face as she lightly ran her hand over his crotch.  
With a shudder, Naru woke up gripping her wrist, holding her hands in place over his crotch.  
"It's past 1pm." Mai told him and he groaned.  
"I never sleep this late." He muttered and let go of her wrist. She crawled into bed next to him and continued to stroke him threw the fabric of his boxers, smirking as she felt it stiffen.  
"You know, your attraction to me could be dangerous if it makes you sleep in." Mai whispered in his ear with a giggle, her hand slipping under the waistband of his boxers and giving his member a teasing squeeze. He moaned, his own hand slipping into her panties and stroking her, taking pleasure in the shudders he could bring her. Mai, remembering her desision not to do anything with Naru pulled her hand away. "No..stop"  
He smirked as he rolled on top of her, preventing her from escaping, slipping one finger into her moist cavern whilst his thumb drew circles around her clit causing her to gasp and let out a whimper of pleasure.  
"You sure you want me to stop Mai?" He asked, whispering in her ear before kissing her neck. "Because your body seems to want me to continue. And maybe do this..quot; He slipped another finger inside her causing her to arch her back and moan.  
"I thought so..quot; He continued moving his fingers in and out, faster and deeper each time. He felt his semi-erection get stiffer as she writhed under him, pressing her flushed body against his own.  
"But..we can't..quot; She sighed in defeat. "Aw screw it." She muttered, pulling his mouth to hers.

An hour later she picked up her top and sighed. The pale pink item had a large red stain in the middle. She tossed it in the waste paper basket in Naru's room.  
"I need a top." She announced going to his wardrobe opening it and pulling out a black shirt, slipping it on. It came to her knees and the cuffs far past her hands.  
Naru couldn't help but think she looked..cute, in his shirt. So cute he wanted to pull her back onto the bed and, to coin a phrase, shag her senseless. She sighed rolling the sleeves upto her wrist and tieing the bottom of the shirt into a knot at her hip before pulling her shorts up. "Ok, how do I look"  
"Good enough to eat." Naru growled pulling her towards him on the bed, pushing the shirt up slightly, kissing the taught flesh just below her belly button before giving the same area a teasing lick.  
"No..I need to go. I've missed school but I can't miss rehersal. Mr Inada will kill me! The show's in three days"  
Naru sighed. "Let me go have a shower then I'll drive you there"  
Mai nodded and sat on his bed looking around his room. His bookshelves caught her attention. More perticularly a single thick black book that was pulled out slightly. She picked it up and noticed with a raised eyebrow it was a photo album, the type you stick pictures into then write about them underneath.  
Casually she flipped it open and gasped. There, on the first page, was a picture of her. She began flicking threw the pages, her eyes widening even more with each page. Every single photo was of her with time, day and place. There were pictures from her in the office, leaving the office, on dates with Yasuhara, entering her apartment, on the bus, walking with school friends, in rehersals, the list went on.  
Mai frowned. It was rather creepy, thinking that he had been taking pictures of her without her knowing. But it was, in a way, his way of showing affection. She paused. No, even if she tried to tell herself that, it was still creepy. What was creepier, was the fact that in the pictures that had been taken with Yasuhara, his face was always scratched out.  
Quickly she put the album away as she heard the shower stop running and pulled on her shoes.

Mai had just finished explaining the story of the photo album to Haruhi, who was sitting in a chair whilst Mai walked around the changing room in nothing but the leather shorts, her knee high boots and the black leather bra, searching for her lepord print jacket. She couldn't help but wonder if this is what awaited her in life if she continued on with acting. Running around changing rooms in next to nothing. Was this theatre?  
"A stalker, this years must have accessory! But seriously, that's just weird!" Haruhi gasped. "I know..but the thing is he files and documents everything that intrests him." Mai explained pulling the jacket on, now searching for the dark purple paper boy hat she had to wear. "Really it does mean that he's looking out for me and thinking about me but god..quot; She shook her head. "I think he needs help"  
"I think you need help!" Haruhi chided putting her contacts in. "I thought you said you weren't going back to him again. Your a relationship masochist"  
"I know!" Mai moaned as she pulled the hat onto her head. "But I can't help it! Yasuhara is so sweet and kind and loving but Naru..he makes me go insane. Just one touch from him or being in the same room as him for more than 5 minutes alone makes me want to jump on him"  
Haruhi laughed a bit and they both shut up as Aiko came in, followed by the twins who were harassing her.  
"It's not our fault you're so small we didn't see you"  
"You sat on me Kaoru..Hikaru..whichever one it was! I was sitting in the spotlight and you sat on me!" "I didn't mean too"  
"He really didn't"  
"Oh..hi Mai!" Aiko smiled at her with a slight blush before going back to fighting with the twins.  
Mai sighed. Yup. This was theatre.

* * *


	11. NNNNNaaaaaaruuuu

**_Because I am uber nice-and feel way guilty-I'm going to put up two chapters at once. _**

**_In the words of me to my short mate Beccaz:_**

**_"It doesn't make sense to me. But then again, you are rather small."_**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

_"If I woke up next to you,  
collect the bad habits you couldn't bare to keep out of the woods,  
but I still love."--_

"I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off (me + you)" Fall Out Boy.

* * *

Mai didn't want to go to sleep. She knew if she went to sleep Gene would be there. And she couldn't handle seeing him with that heart broken expression on his face. The one he wore when she ran away.  
She cursed herself violently for her lack of control with handsom males, as she traipsed out of her apartment, dressed in a red and black pleated skirt and a small red top, knee high black boots gripping tightly to her skinny legs, a black jacket topping it off. Her hair was down and slightly curly and she had red lipgloss smothered on her lips.  
She decided that if she was going to stay awake, the best place to do that was a loud, packed club. Aiko had mentioned something about a new club down town called Purple which played good music and sold cheap drinks.

Lin groaned, waking up to the buzzer for the apartment being rung continually. He checked his alarm clock. 2 am? Who the hell was insane enough to come at 2 am? He stumbled out of bed-yes, Lin stumbled-and opened his bedroom door, grunting in greeting to his half awake ward who had also just emerged from his room.  
Lin picked up the intercom phone and on the small screen built into the wall next to it came a bluish picture. It took Lin a few moments to even focus on the figure-he was only half awake if that. Maybe 1/5 awake.  
At first all he saw was a girl dressed in clothes that wouldn't look out of place on a hooker, but then he came to realise the large eyes, and heard a sweet voice in his ear threw the phone.  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellooooooo! Na-na-na-na-Naruuuuuuuuuuuu, come and make the change, ch-ch-changes!"  
"Mai?" Lin muttered, holding the phone away from his ear and staring at it like it was about to bite him.  
Naru, quick as a shot, pulled the phone from him and pushed him out of the way, muttering into the phone, just low enough so Lin couldn't hear. He hung up with a sigh.  
"Mai's drunk. She went out and didn't have enough cab fair to get home, so she came here since it would be cheaper."  
Ok, so it was a small lie. Mai was drunk because she had gone out. But she most likely had the cab fair home, but she wanted to see him. For some reason it made Naru happy. As people said, when your drunk your true self comes out. So by his logical thinking, Mai cared more for him than The Bastard Formally Known As Yasuhara. She was, after all, the one she came to.  
After waving Lin away, telling him he'd handle it Naru opened the door to meet Mai at the lift. As he did so, he saw his neighbour, a middle aged woman named Kiyko Hitsugaya, one of the complex main gossips, standing out side her door with a frown.  
"The young lady coming up just called me by accident. I would like to ask you NOT to have guests at this late hour. Esspecially ones in her state."  
Just as she finished her scolding, the elevator doors opened and Mai stummbled out.  
"Naru!" She all but yelled falling onto him, giving him a passionate, albeit sloppy kiss. She gripped his pajama shirt tightly before Kiyko coughed in an upset mannor.  
Mai quickly pulled away smiling at the woman.  
"Oh! Hello!" She giggled before stumbling into the apartment.  
Naru sighed and apologized to Kiyko before following.  
"How much did you drink?" He asked as Mai walked down the hall, leaning on the wall to support herself.  
"I didn't drink anything!" Mai exclaimed, walking into the low table the cordless phone sat on. She span around wildly as if looking for what made her trip.  
"Seriously Mai." Naru sighed placing a hand on her lower back and leading her into his room, sitting her on the bed before unzipping her boots and pulling them off.  
"I am serious! I had 2 cokes and that was it!" She promised and Naru frowned. Mai was always honest and she wouldn't bother lying about being drunk.  
"Mai...did you leave your drink at all?" He asked placing the boots to the side and sitting next to her on the bed.  
She frowned, thinking hard. "Only once! When I went to the bathroom!"  
He sighed. So some guys had obviously drugged her.  
"Was there any one paying extra attention to you?"  
She nodded quickly. "This one guy, he wouldn't leave me alone when I was dancing! I mean, I only went to dance not go on the pull!"(1) She sighed. "Then when I went to get a cab, he followed me out and wouldn't leave me alone..." She trailed off in thought. "I think I kicked him in the groin." She said mostly to herself.  
Naru found himself shaking with rage. Someone had drugged his Mai? Someone had tried to date rape his Mai?  
"I found your photo album..." Mai giggled. "The one with all the pictures of me...at first I was freaked out...I still am kinda! But it's sorta sweet y'know?"  
Naru's eyes widened a fraction. She found it? She was bound to think he was a stalker now.  
"Naru..." Mai's soft voice broke into his thoughts and he felt his worry melt away after he noticed the distant and scared look in her large eyes. "Have you ever been scared?"  
He frowned taken aback by the question.  
"I suppose...although, I've been scared more in the past three years of having you as my assistant more than the other 17 years in my life."  
"Why?"  
"Because I've always been scared of something happening to you. On cases...you always seem to get hurt."  
"I've been scared so many times." Mai whispered. "When I found out my mom was sick...I was so scared...not just because she was sick...but the doctors told my mom that it was hereditery...she had cancer..." She frowned, playing with her hair. "I get checked out every 6 months, just in case. But the most scared I've ever been was at Urado's mansion...I...I mean that place was scary! It didn't just take the cake, it took the whole goddamn birthday party!"  
Naru weaved an arm around her shoulders. "When I had that dream...I could feel everything...I could have sworn that there really was a knife pressed against my neck. I felt the blood gush out...it ran over my face...I could taste it in my mouth even when I woke up..." She shivered.  
Naru sighed. He'd heard that some drugs could make people act depressed. Right now, Naru really didn't like this new introspective Mai.  
"I've never been so scared...I always thought 'hey, it's death it happens to everyone, right, best just accept it!' but then...when I felt myself die...I was so scared!" She burst into tears and suddenly hugged him clinging onto him like a life line, burying her face into his chest.  
In one simple movement, Naru lifted her up and placed her on his lap sideways, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Don't worry Mai..." He whispered softly. "I'll never let any thing like that happen to you again."

Mai woke up the next morning due to Lin coming in.  
After being so acustom to worrying about Lin entering and finding her naked in Naru's bed, she squeeled.  
"Don't worry Taniyama-san. You're at Kazuya's apartment. You came here last night, remember?"  
Mai frowned and shook her head. The last thing she remembered was dancing at a club.  
"I suspect that is only to be expected." Lin handed her a cup of coffee, which she took greatfully, taking a large gulp. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.  
"Kazuya had to go into the office early this morning so he asked if I could wait for you too wake and explain everything."  
"What...what happened?" She asked sipping her coffee, trying not to look to comfortable in Naru's bed.  
"At the club last night, it seemed someone drugged you, intending to...date rape you."  
Mai's hand flew to her mouth and she let out a gasp.  
"Don't worry. According to Kazuya, last night you said you kicked him in the groin then got in a taxi, ending up here." Lin smiled slightly. "You should get some rest. Kazuya's already explained to your school. He's told them you have to work today but you'll be in for rehersals. I understand that tomorrow's the show?"  
Mai nodded. "Are you coming to see it?"  
"Indeed. We all are. I believe Takigawa has even sold tickets to his band mates, claiming he want everyone to see how good his little sister is."  
Mai groaned, a blush coming to her face.  
"Are you bringing Madoka?" She smirked as he coughed and looked away.  
"Get some rest." He instructed leaving the room, leaving her to giggle slightly.

* * *

**(1)--'Go on the pull' basically means looking for guys to make out/dance/sleep with. Pull being another word for making out. There for, if you're going out and planning to get with someone you are 'On the Pull'**

**Review or I may have to beat you too death with my stuffed toy rabbit marshmallow. She's vicious. I'm telling you.**


	12. I JUST FLASHED A PRIEST!

**_Here it is, the 12 instalment of passion, number one rated humor/romance/drama/angst-y with a Naru/Mai/Yasuhara love triangle fan fiction in my own little mind. _**

**_In the words of my best mate Tomz to my teeny tiny friend Sarahz while she was smoking:_**

**_"It's not big and it's not clever. And neither is smoking."_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_"A tree I used to lay beneath,  
Kiss teeth stained red from a sour bottle,  
Baby girl with eyes the size of baby worlds,  
The best way to make it through  
With hearts and wrists in tact is to realize two out of three ain't bad."--_

"I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off (me + you)" Fall Out Boy.

* * *

Nerves were high as the cast ran around the stage and wings, moving props around. This was the last rehersal before the show.  
Mai found it hilarious that the 8 Principal parts were being treated as gods almost. All she had to say was 'Man, I'm thirsty!' and 3 bottle of water or juice were thrust infront of her nose.  
The twins seemed to enjoy all the attention and lapped it up. Haruhi was far more uncomfortable. Aiko laughed at it, shaking her head.  
"It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?" Mai half sang half spoke the words. The 7 principals were on stage for the start of Goodbye Love, just after Angel/Haruhi's funeral.  
"It's true. I'm leaving now for Santa Fe, it's true you're with with yuppy scum!" Kaoru glared at Takato who was standing behind Mai.  
"You said you'd never speak to him again!" Takato pulled Mai away from Kaoru slightly.  
"Not now!" Mai wrenched her hand free.  
"Who says that you have any say in who she says things to at all!" Aiko bit out, storming past Mai and Takato.  
"Yeah!" Kaoru nodded.  
"Who says that you should stick your nose in other peoples business!" Hina growled rolling her eyes at Aiko.  
"WHO SAID I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Aiko yelled.  
"We used to have this fight each night, you'd never admit I existed!" Hina sang angrily towards Aiko who scoffed.  
"You were always the same way, always 'Run away', 'Don't look back', 'don't commit', you're full of shit!" Mai pushed Kaoru back futher violently with each quote.  
"She's in denile!" Hina pointed at Aiko but looked at Mai.  
"He's in denile!" Mai did the same but pointing at Kaoru.  
"Didn't give an inch, when I gave a mile!" Hina stomped her foot in frustration.  
"I gave a mile!" Mai now turned fully to face Kaoru.  
"Gave a mile to who?" Kaoru scowled moving closer to Mai.  
"Come on guys chill!" Takato and Jenji, the boy who played Mark, both said in comforting tones.  
"I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had! Someone to live for!" Hina and Mai harmonized nicely, both pointing off stage as if to Angels grave. "Un-afraid to say I love you!" They both held the note well.  
"WELL! All your words are nice Mimi!" Kaoru now grabbed Mai's shoulders hard and shook her, pushing her closer to the centre stage. "But loves not a three way street you'll never earn true love, untill you love yourself, I should know!"  
Halfway threw Kaoru's line Jenji and Takato had pulled Mai away and were standing infront of her protectively.  
The rest of the song went without a hitch.  
Mr Inada had concluded that they were almost perfect and were ready for the show the next day.

"I think my feet are going to drop off." Haruhi moaned, rubbing her feet, now free from the painful red platforms that went with her christmas outfit.  
"I think my stomach muscles have turned to steel." Mai added in, rubbing her stomach Aiko helped her out of the leather bra aka trap of death and bruised ribs. "Crawling around and girating my hips is ok for like a night, but 4 weeks non-stop? Urgh."  
"Come on, don't be so moany!" The twins chorused, both pulling their sweaters over there head.  
Mai sighed, removing her hot pants, ignoring the usual wolf whistles from the guys in the changing room. She knew they were joking...well minus Takato, and she didn't have enough time in run threws to find some safe place to change.  
"Yeh yeh boys. Better remember this because after tomorrow, you'll never see me in my underwear again." Mai told them with a smirk before looking around the room. "I sware to god whoever has my shirt and skirt better give me them back. I have to get to work within 30 minutes and my rides probably waiting!" She fumed, hands on her hips. It wasn't very intimidating to say the least. A 90 pound when soaking wet girl, dressed in nothing but a pale pink bra and panties set wasn't the most scary sight.  
Aiko and the twins hurriedly looked away.  
"Give it." She stormed over to the trio and glared.  
"We don't have it!" The twins shrugged and Aiko hopped away innocently.  
There was a knock at the door and 8 voices all chorused 'Come in!'  
"Mai-chan I was told you'd be in h-"  
The small brunette froze, spinning around to see one very red and very embarrased blond Priest, standing in the door way, looking at her in shock and horror.  
"Ah!" Mai grabbed the lepord print jacket and held it tightly against herself. "John!"  
"Eh...erm...I'll...wait out here!" He slammed the door and Mai groaned.  
"You are aware you just made me flash a PRIEST!" She screamed.  
The trio chewed their lips and Aiko held out a bundle of clothes in a guilty mannor.  
"Sorry Mai!" She whispered.

The ride to the office was painfully silent. Mai looked anywhere but John and John looked anywhere but Mai.  
"So...your show's tomorrow?" John said in a akward voice, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Uh-huh." Mai replied in the same tone, nodding slightly. "People from 4 of the top Performing Arts schools in Japan are coming to watch. Mr Inada told me yesterday. He called them out to see me."  
"That's good. I heard from Bou-san you already have 3 scholerships?"  
Mai nodded. It was weird, having such a akward conversation with the Priest. Normally they would laugh about things.  
"One of them's Satsumaki Academy, which is really close to my flat, so I won't have to move. Tomorrow someone from The Tokyo Institute of Peforming Arts is coming."  
"Wow...isn't that the place you wanted to get into since you played Satine in Moulin Rouge?"  
"Yep." Mai nodded and unclipped her seat belt as they parked outside SPR. "So, John, why are you coming over today? We don't have a case do we?"  
"No, nothing like that. I think Takigawa threatened Naru on pain of death to take a case that would make anyone miss your show. I just need to check up on a case file."  
Mai nodded as they climbed the steps to the office.  
Naru just exited his office when he saw Mai and John enter.  
"Mai? Why are you here? I thought I told Lin to give you the day off."  
"Oh...eh...he did!" Mai insisted. He actually didn't. She guessed she had embarrassed him too much for him to remember. "But I thought I might as well come in and do some...filing!" She grinned brightly. In actual fact, she just didn't want to go home to her empty apartment and worry about her goddamn complicated love life. "John called asking if I was coming in today offering a lift from school."  
Naru looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She was wanting to do filing?  
"John, I have the file you asked for." Naru handed the blond male a brown folder.  
"Ah, thank you!" The Priest smiled and gave Mai a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow after the show."  
As soon as John left, Naru returned to his office but not before stating.  
"Mai. My office."  
Mai sighed and quickly followed, taking her shirt off as she went.

Lin raised his eyebrow as he entered the office, just in time to see Mai exiting Naru's room, hair a mess.  
"Ah! Lin!" Mai giggled slightly, her face red.  
"Did you have another fight?" Lin asked. Normally, when Mai came out of her bosses office with messy hair and a flushed face, they'd just had a fight over his mannors. "Huh? Oh eh...yep!" She nodded and looked at her reflection in the window, fixing her hair. "He was being a prat as usual." She shrugged and sat at her desk, thumbing threw her script, which by now was dog-eared, scribbles with stage directions, high lighted and had a coffee ring stain on the front cover.  
"He's rather hard on you." Lin commented, hanging up his jacket, not noticing Mai almost spit out the gulp of cold tea she had just drank.  
"What?" She asked in a voice that was higher than normal.  
"He's hard on you. Always riding you."  
Mai's eyes were widening. Lin didn't know but some of the things he was saying were extreamly funny given the context of the situation.  
"Well, I best get back to work."  
Once he had closed his door she burst into fits of silent giggles.

**_Fantastic-o-ness! Poor John though._**

**_Review or i'll do something rather mean. Such as tie you to a chair and force you too watch 'High School Musical' on repeat for 5 days straight. _**


	13. Out tonight!

**_Ok! I'm back!! Aren't you all so happy? I am!!_**

**_Anyway here's a little something I wish to say:_**

**_Steph(my sister): "Yeh, I'm so sure I want to go to a party with a bunch of hormonal, drunk, drugged up, sweaty, half naked teenages dancing in a packed living room and practically having sex on the dance floor."_**

**_Me: "Dude...you just named every thing I love about Ray.Shells parties!"_**

_"I'm a slave 4 u._

_Won't try to hide it, _

_I won't try to fight it."--_

Britany Spears "Slave 4 U."

* * *

Mai sat trying to feel calm in the chaotic principals dressing room, dressed and ready for the show with 15 minutes to go. The doors had just opened and she could hear the faint murmer of the audience taking their seats.  
She took a deep breath. When Mai first got into acting as Satine, there was a 3rd year who played Christian. His name was Miroku and he was stunning with rain water blue eyes and messy black hair, and a smile always on his face. She had the biggest crush on him but he had a girlfriend named Sango who was beautiful and really friendly, so she couldn't act on her feelings.  
Before the first night of Moulin Rouge Miroku had pulled Mai aside, noticing her nerves, placing a light kiss on her cheek. He always was a flirt.  
What was it he told her? 'The first time you don't feel nervouse about going on stage is the day you should give up acting'  
She took once last deep breath before standing up and grabbing her script going over her lines to sooth her nerves.

Mai stood on the platform at the back of the stage in darkness, getting ready for her big solo. The back platform was ment to be her 'appartment', it was around 10 feet high and had stairs coming down the center with a tall firemans pole on one side of them, railings around the edge of the platform. Apart from that, they only other thing her platform had was a makeshift bed. She heard the last lines of the Life Support meeting.

An upbeat backing track now played and Mai was suddenly in brightness. She walked behind the railings in a seductive manner before finally reaching the stairs.

**"What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight My body's talking to me It says, 'Time for danger'"**

As she sang she started making her way down the stairs, kicking her legs.

**"It says "I wanna commit a crime Wanna be the cause of a fight"**

She jumped the last few steps and made her way to the audience. She crouched down and lent into the audience, running a hand under a mans chin.

**"'I Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt With a stranger'"**

Now she started sauntering back up the stairs.

**"I've had a knack from way back At breaking the rules once I learn the games Get up - life's too quick"**

Now she was climbing over the railings, leaning forwards and would fall if she didn't have her hands behind her, gripping the bars.

**"I know someplace sick"**

She grabbed onto the fire mans pole and went down it spinning around as she sang her next line.

**"Where this chick'll dance in the flames."**

She carried on singing, strutting around sexily, cause everymale in the audience to drool. It didn't help that she was wearing a tiny pair of black hotpants and what seemed to be a leather bra.

Naru growled when she started crawling along the ground towards that idiotic red headed boy who was doing a good show of looking shocked.

**"Please take me out tonight Don't forsake me -- out tonight"**

Now she was standing and pulled him close, hooking her leg around his hip, her lips almost touching his.

**"I'll let you make me -- out tonight Tonight -- tonight -- tonight."**

She pulled his head in closer and her lips met his. And Naru's heart metaphorically, exploded.

Mai laughed as she was catapolted up onto the table by the twins. La Vie Bohem was definatly the best part of the whole play and they'd done it justice. She kicked her legs up and running her hands threw her hair as she screamed, **"TO DANCE! No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection, muscle spasms, chiropracters, short careers, EATING DISORDERS!"** With that she jumped off the table as the next person jumped up.

Mai was flushed as she exited the stage at the very end of the show. She found it rather funny that she got the loudest cheers when she strutted on stage for the bows. Although that was mainly the teenage males in the audience.  
After pulling up a hot pink rara skirt and a black skin tight vest top with a v-neck and black sparkley dolly shoes, she exited back stage and went into the auditorum. She wasn't shocked by the amount of shouts and claps she got. It happened alot at her school when she left back stage. She made a bee-line towards her friends at SPR, accepting thank yous from people she'd met and never met greatfully. When she reached her co-workers and make shift family, she was engulfed by Yasuhara. His lips met hers and she sighed into them, kissing back. They hadn't spoken properly since the fateful night his parents walked in on them and she could tell by the kiss Yasuhara missed her.  
When she finally pulled away with a bright smile, she was then crushed by Bou-san picking her up and squeezing her tightly.  
"You were brilliant Mai!" Bou-san grinned giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was then passed-yes actually passed-to Ayako who smothered her in hugs and praises leaving a large lipstick stain on her cheek. Next up was John who, thankfully, gave her a light hug whilst telling her she was fantastic, his blue eys sparkling. Masako simply gave her a slight hug and a smile before she got to Lin who suprised everyone by ruffling her hair, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.  
Finally Mai got to Naru. He nodded at her looking her straight in the eyes. He akwardly lent forward and hugged her, using it as a cover to whisper in her ear.  
"You were fantastic." Mai flushed with the praise.  
"There's a cast party at Aiko's house, she's the small one who played the lesbian, and she said I can bring people..."  
"I think I'll skip it." Bou-san grinned. "Don't want to cramp Mai's style, being the old guy that I am."  
"Practically prehistoric!" Mai nodded.  
"I'll back out too." Ayako smiled. "A bunch of drunk and hormonal teens is not how I wish to spend my night."  
Mai giggled.  
In the end only Yasuhara and Naru-who was told by Lin to 'Act like a bloody teenager for once in his life'-decided on going to the party.  
"Ah...Mai!" Haruhi was calling her over, standing with the twins and a group of boys she'd never met.  
"Be right back!" Mai told Yasuhara and Naru, rushing over to her friend.  
"Mai, this is Tamaki-sempai, Kyoya-sempai, Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai." Haruhi pointed to each of the boys. Tamaki looked like a pretty boy version of John with stunning lilac eyes, Kyoya a cross between Yasuhara and Naru, Mori was tall with short black hair and an expressionless face and Hunny was tiny with large brown eyes much like her own and sandy blond hair. All together, including the twins, Mai was sure she'd never seen such a large group of stunning males.  
"So you're the famouse Mai we've heard so much about." Kyoya said looking at her, causing her to feel uncomfortable. He was so like Naru it was unreal. She felt as if he was processing her, wondering how much she would be worth or wether she was worthy of his time.  
"You were soooo cute on stage!" Hunny squeeled and grabbed her hand spinning her around. "Th-thanks..." Mai said a bit dizzy. "My fair princess..." The tall pretty boy, Tamaki, produced a red rose from god knows where, holding it out to her elegantly. "You were perfect on stage! A stunning flower in the midst of mud!" He bowed and kissed her hand. At his last comment Haruhi and the twins exclaimed 'HEY.'  
Within seconds, both Naru and Yasuhara were next to her, both glaring at the blond.  
"Oh erm...this is Mai's boyfriend Yasuhara and her boss, Kazuya."  
"We all call him Naru." Yasuhara smirked before lacing his fingers with Mai's giving a odd look to Tamaki. It clearly said 'mine'. The boys and Haruhi all noticed the same glare Naru sent to Yasuhara with raised eyebrows.  
"Are you all coming to Aiko's party?" Yasuhara asked, is tone now friendly as was his facial expression.  
"A commoner party!" Tamaki gasped and grinned. "Of course! We shall go to this party and see what it is like to hang out with the commoners!"  
Mai sighed. Naru would not appreciate being refered to as a commoner.  
Just as Naru was about to respond, Mai had a bunch of roses stuck in front of her face.  
"You were great Mai!" Aiko was standing infront of her, holding the roses out to her.  
"Oh...thanks Aiko!" Mai took the roses with a smile.  
"You're coming to the party right?" She asked anxiously.  
"Yeh. Im bringing my boyfriends...I mean boyfriend and boss!" Mai said with a fake smile, noticing Naru glance at her in shock and...was that happiness?  
Yasuhara didn't notice and Aiko had a depressed expression for a moment. "Oh eh...great! Well, you know how to get there right?" Aiko said tilting her head to the side.  
"Sure!"  
It had become a ritual that after the school shows a massive party would be thrown at Aiko Chigusa's house, alcohol, hormones and drugs welcome.  
"Hopefully the windows will surive this year." Aiko giggled. "Well, I gotta go! Jinji's taking me back to my house..."  
"See you there!"

The party was in full swing when they arrived, blaring music that was vibrating the whole house, flashing lights set up, a keg in the kitchen already half way gone and a guy was passed out on the grass out front already.  
Mai managed to escape the group of girls who imediatly swarmed all over the boys she entered with, as was the habit of drunken skanks who saw hot guys. Yasuhara followed her and before she knew it, she had a drink in her hand-some sickly sweet concoction she didn't even want to name-as she passionately kissed her boyfriend.  
She could feel eyes on her and pulled away to look around, expecting to see Naru or Takato. But to her suprise she spotted Aiko watching her.  
Aiko, noticing Mai's eyes on her grinned and made a motion for her to go over to her.  
"I'll be back in a minute babe." She told Yasuhara, escaping his arms and following Aiko to up the stairs to a empty bedroom. "Are you ok Ai?" Mai asked as she sat next to the younger girl on the bed. "Do you need to lie down or something?  
Aiko was giggling a bit and lent on her shoulder, buring her nose in the fabric of her tank top. "Aww, you're so sweet Mai!" She said in a sing song tone. "I love you!"  
"I love you too." Mai said with laughter in her voice, patting Aikos theigh.  
"No you don't understand." The tiny girl said fiercly. "I really love you! Really, really, really love you!"  
"And you're really, really, really drunk." Mai sighed.  
"I'm not that drunk!" She protested before pressing her lips against Mai's.  
Mai froze. It was a messy, wet kiss that was completely different to kissing a boy. It was softer and sweeter.  
"Hey, Aiko honey, no." Mai gently pushed Aiko away, leaning back and holding her away with her hands as Aiko tried to kiss her again. "I love you as a friend and I'm flattered, but this is wrong. A whole load of wrong."  
"It's not wrong!" Aiko shook her head and pouted. "I love you so much! You're the reason I went in for musicals! I saw you signing up for Moulin Rouge before I knew your name or anything about you, just a few weeks into my first year at high school! You were like...perfect! You laughed at something your friend said and I was in love with you! I signed up and...and I found out your name! I memorised your shedual just to watch you! Then you talked to me and...my life was fantasic!"  
"Aiko..." Mai sighed. "I'm so sorry for making you feel like that."  
"You don't have to feel sorry!" Aiko whispered, stroking her face gently. "Just admit you feel the same way!"  
"I don't Aiko!" Mai sighed and pulled away just as the door opened and Jinji burst in. "Aiko! Kimiko has passed out. Yuki says she's pilled out her head!" (1)  
This seemed to be just what was needed as Aiko sprang up and without a second glance at Mai ran out the room. "What happened?" Jinji asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Girl stuff." Mai sighed and stood up and walked down the stairs with Jinji, finishing her drink and leaving the empty cup on the banister.

Mai stood with a drink, trying to spot anyone she knew. Just so she could escape from Renji Yamamoto, a college freshman who used to go to her school. Right now he was trying-and failing-to chat her up. He was summing up her points, something they did at his frat parties.  
"Ok so your like brunette, so that's 30 points. And it's natural, so that's another twenty. You're super cute, 60 points. And sassy." Renji stated, taking a gulp from his beer whilst looking her up and down.  
"Good thing or bad thing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Good. So 30 points. And you have a slamming body so 50 points. And you have sexy eyes. 20 points." "So if someone was to sleep with me, they'd get 210 points?" Mai asked, wondering if he really thought that it was a good chat up line.  
"Yeh that's high. You should be proud."  
"I am, really on the inside."  
"So, what do you think?"  
"Huh?"  
"About us, getting it on?"  
"Can I have your beer?"  
"Sure." He handed her a beer.  
Which she promptly poured over his head.  
"What the hell! Grow a sense of humor!" He gasped pushing his now wet hair out his eyes.  
"I will, when somethings funny!" Mai chirped back with a smile.  
"Lets see how you like it!" He went to grab her drink but ended up covered in beer once more.  
"Y'know, it gets a bit boring after a while." She beamed at him and he stormed off muttering under his breath.  
"So have a nice conversation?" Kyoya asked, coming up behind her, handing her a new beer.  
"Yeh, we talked about Jane Austen." She informed him with a dazzling smile. "But he dissed Pride and Predjuce so I had to throw a beer on him!"  
Kyoya let a smile pull at the edge of his mouth as he took a sip of beer, which he promptly made a small grimace after. "What's the matter? Commoners beer not up to your standards?" Mai grinned taking a large gulp of her own drink.  
"Not quite." He muttered, handing the cup to a passer by. "It seems you've made quite the impression on Haruhi and the twins."  
"Well...Haruhi's nice and the twins are..." She looked for the word in her beer. "Intresting you could say!"  
"Mother!" Tamaki came across, a bunch of drunk girls following him. "Isn't this great! I have already played the commoners game 'Spin the Bottle'! We should have played it at the club!"

"Mai!" Hikaru pulled her aside as she filled a cup with beer from the keg. "What are you doing"  
"Having a drink?" Mai blinked taking a sip from the cup. "You shouldn't be drinking alcohol!"  
"I don't care Hikaru." She snapped downing half the cup. "Just...leave it alone." She sighed and moved to where Naru was standing, surrounded by girls. She noticed he was in a conversation with Kyoya. 'They're so similar.' She thought.  
"Hey Naru, Kyoya-sempai." Mai smiled at them. Kyoya nodded to them before moving away, taking half the girls surrounding them along with him.  
"Mai, beer." Naru said simply.  
"Yeh yeh whateve...HANG ON!" She glared at him. "I'm not working for you right now! Get your own god damn beer!"  
She blinked in suprise when she heard him chuckle.  
"I was joking Mai." Naru smirked. He lent in close to her ear. "Are there any rooms here with locks?" His whisper sent chills down her spine. "Only the two bathrooms. But...at the bottom of the garden is a summer house. No one ever goes down there because it's freezing and too far away from the drinks." She muttered, glancing around. "Yasuhara is deep in conversation with some of your cast mates." Naru informed her. "Come on then, lets go."

Mai fumbled with the door handle of the summer house. The reason?  
Naru was behind her, hands around her waist, fingers spread on her stomach, kissing her neck.  
Finally they got into the dark summer house and locked the door behind them. It was a small wooden building with a sofa and a table, nothing else. Without waiting for an invitation, Naru pushed Mai onto the sofa, his mouth crashing on to hers, tounge forcfully pushing past her lips. "God." Naru muttered as he unbuckled his belt and Mai worked on his zipper. "I want you so bad right now."  
Mai smirked and pulled her tank top off, leaving her in nothing but her bra, skirt and pants. The skirt quickly hit the floor along with Naru's shirt.  
"Do you have any fucking clue how sexy you were on stage?" Naru whispered in her ear, his hands slipping down under her panties. Mai giggled threw a moan and cupped his growing erection threw his boxers. Naru growled and pulled her panties off in a swift motion before removing his boxers, then her bra. He entered her in an agonizingly slow way, causing Mai to buck her hips upwards and moan.  
"N-Naru...please..."  
He chuckled darkly before pushing in further.

Mai arrived snuck back into the party an hour later, only to be jumped on by Yasuhara.  
"Where were you? I was looking everywhere! You're ok right?" "I'm fine baby..." Mai nodded and kissed him lightly. Yasuhara-who was still sober as he had volunteered to drive Mai home-took it as an invitation. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. But Mai had her eyes open and was looking past Yasuhara, straight to Naru, who stood watching her. 'Damn him.' She thought darkly. 'He knows he's making me feel this way'  
She needed to forget about Naru. With new determination, she pulled away from Yasuhara.  
"Baby, wanna leave? We can go back to mine..." She let the sentance trail off suggestively and Yasuhara grinned.  
"Sure...should we tell Naru?"  
"He's a big boy, I'm sure he'll be fine on his own."

Lin groaned as the phone rang. Madoka, who was sleeping next to him, blinked sleepily. "What time is it?" She asked, sitting up yawning. "2 am." Lin muttered picking up the phone with a yawn. "Hello?"  
"Is this Mr Oliver Davis?"  
"No, he's not in at the moment." Lin said with a frown. Why would someone call Naru at this time of night? "This is his flat mate."  
"This is Shibuya Central Hospital. Do you know someone by the name of Mai Taniyama?"  
"Y-yes..." He stuttered, fully awake now, dread shooting threw him, ignoring Madoka's confused look.  
"I'm sorry but...there's been an accident."

* * *

**1--This is a phrase that I'm not sure people anywhere else but Scotland-mainly Edinburgh and the surrounding area-use. 'Pilled out your/my head', or if you wanna say it like we say it 'Pilled oot yer/ma heed', basically means on some sort of drug in a pill form wether it be Exctasy or speed. The expression is similar to 'Based Up', which obviously means wasted on base, and 'Ultimate Dronage' meaning a mixture between drunk and stoned/stonage. That's my lesson in Drugs 101 done. Now you can speak like people from Edinburgh. Next up, our adaptations of sware words. Stay tuned.**

**_I'm not posting my next chapter till I get at least 75 reviews. AT LEAST. So if you like this chapter or wish to offer constructive critisims, please review._**


	14. That night with the Varsity Lacross team

**_YEEEEY! I got 76 reviews!! My aim is at least 100 for this 22 chapter story!! I'm well on my way there!! _**

**_I'm raking my mind for a quote..._**

**_Me: How about next time, you basically get sexually harrased on the dance floor, and I'll laugh._**

**_I'm still waiting for the paper work to come threw about my owning Ghost Hunt. It's taking a long time. Sigh._**

* * *

_"I feel calm as I take your tongue  
Breathe you past lips into lungs  
I feel a little sick and you uncovered  
A change of flavour - I dare you!"--_

Robots In Disguse "Bed Scenes."

* * *

Naru was sitting with Kyoya-the only person at the party he could actually stand to talk to for more than 5 minutes without wanting to punch them.  
He sighed as his phone rang from his pocket. "Lin?" Naru asked reconising the number.  
"Naru...it's Mai!" The young psychic stood up quickly, his heart rate increasing.  
"What? What about her?"  
"Her and Yasuhara were in a car crash. She's in hospital. Where are you? Madoka and me are on our way to the hospital, we'll pick you up."  
Naru didn't even have time to think why Madoka was with his Chinese work assosiate as he rattled of Aiko's address quickly.

By the time the trio arrived at the hospital, Ayako, Bou-san, John and Masako were already sitting in the waiting room, all looking worse for ware, obviously roused from there sleep. Even the pristine medium's hair was a bit messy and her kimono crushed.  
"Have we heard anything?" Madoka asked worriedly.  
"Yasuhara's ok it seems. He has a cucussion and a broken arm but that's it. He's awake and his parents are with him." Masako said in a shakey voice.  
"And Mai?" Naru asked forcfully. No one wanted to answer it seemed. "John?" Naru turned to look at the Priest. He knew it was underhanded to ask John, who never told a lie and couldn't not tell him.  
"She...she's not woken up. She split her head open and has some broken ribs." Naru sighed in relief.  
"But..." This time it was Bou-san who spoke. He had red rimmed eyes and looked paler than normal. It was a well known fact that him and the girl in question were close. "One of her ribs...it...it punctured her lung."  
Naru folded himself into a chair, followed by Madoka and Lin.  
Mai was in hospital. His Mai. Mai who was with him just an hour and a half ago.  
"Yasuhara." Naru muttered. "Was he drunk behind the wheel?"  
Ayako shook her head. "They tested him. Not a single drop of alcohol."  
"Then...what happened?"  
Masako sighed. "They were going back to Mai's place. And some drunk crashed into the front of their car."  
A nurse came into the waiting room.  
"Which one of you is Oliver Davis?" She asked.  
"Is she ok?" Naru asked standing up. "Miss Taniyama is fine but...I'm sorry, we couldn't save the baby."  
Silence filled the waiting room.  
"B-baby?" Ayako stuttered. "Mai...Mai was pregnante?"  
"Didn't you..." The nurse frowned realising her mistake. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have assumed you'd know..." She excused herself quickly, leaving the shocked group.  
"Someone should tell Yasuhara." Masako muttered but in the silence it was almost as if she shouted it.  
"I...I suppose I'll do it." John sighed and stood up. "Tell me if there's any change."  
With that the blond male exited the waiting room and moved down the hall.  
Naru sat in complete shock. He should have guessed. He should have known! Mai was constently tierd, being sick every morning and just 2 nights before had claimed she had a craving for strawberry yogurt with peanut butter mixed threw it.  
He also knew the chances of it being his were significantly high, since he knew Mai and Yasuhara rarely had sex and when they did they used a condom. He cursed himself for being so unbearably stupid. They had always been so distracted by each other to use a condom. But now...even if it was his baby, it was gone.

Mai woke up slowly. She tried to say something but became aware of something stuck down her throat. She frantically tried to remove it before a woman came over and did it for her, carefully and slowly.  
It was then she became aware of a horribal pain in her chest. Looking downwards she gasped, seeing a clear tube going threw her skin, held in place by medical tape.  
"Don't worry sweet heart." The same woman who helped her cooed. "It's just to help you breath better."  
"W-Why am I in hospital?"  
"You were in a car crash sweetie." The nurse said with a sad smile.  
Mai frowned as she remembered the car ride. They were close to her flat, Yasuhara driving carefully and suddenly all she could remember was the horribal sound of metal scraping against each other, blinding lights and her own scream.  
"Yasu...hara..." She said, her throat soar from the breathing tube that had been stuck down her throat. "The boy in the car with you? He's fine, don't worry. He's more upset about you." The nurse smiled and pulled a long thin tube out, attaching it to the oxygen tank next to her. It was then Mai realised the tube was much like a circle but had a plastic bit with two short hollow prongs where the tubes when in. The nurse placed the plastic bit into her nose, each prong going up a nostril and hooked the tubes around her ears. "This will help you breath."  
"Why? Why do I need help breathing?" Mai asked weakly.  
"You've punctured your lung and broke a few ribs. The tube going into your chest cavity is draining the liqued that's got into your lungs. You split your head open as well but that's been stapled together so no need to worry about that"  
"Nurse...I...I was pregnante...the baby...it didn't make it did it."  
The nurse looked down silently and sighed, shaking her head.  
"Could you said Oliver Davis in? No one else at the moment."  
Mai only had to wait 5 minutes before Naru burst threw the door to her room and rushed to her bedside.  
"Mai...are you-"  
"I'm ok now Naru..." She noticed his horror as he looked at the tube going into her chest. She had her bra on but that was all on the top half. "It's ok. That's just draining the fluid or something."  
Naru nodded and clenched her hand tightly in his as he sat. "Mai...the nurse told us. About the baby."  
She looked at him with wide eyes. She wasn't planning on telling him, now that she knew she wasn't carrying it anymore. "Do you know who-"  
"The father is?" Mai cut in, looking at him sadly. "I'm pretty sure it was yours Naru. Me and Yasuhara...we always used condoms."  
Naru nodded slowly. "How far along were you?"  
"Around 2 months." She whispered.  
"How long have you known?" His voice was a bit colder.  
"Two weeks." She uttered. "Damn it Mai!" Naru shouted angrily but he still didn't let go of her hand. "Were you even gonna fucking tell me!" "I...I don't know!" Mai looked down tears in her eyes. "I don't know ok! I'm not even sure if I was gonna keep it..." She started sobbing.  
"Mai..." Naru frowned. Great, now he'd made her cry. He wrapped his arms around her, sitting on the edge of the bed, hugging her tightly. "Sorry."  
"It's not your fault." Mai hiccupped threw her tears, burying her head into his chest. "I hope you didn't mind me putting you as my emergancy contact."  
"Of course not." Naru shook her head before resting his chin in her hair. "Yasuhara is fine. He's just got a concussion and a broken arm."  
Mai looked up at him. He obviously only said that to make her feel better. "I'm so sorry for worrying you all."  
"It's not your fault." Naru said into her hair. "Mai...everyone else knows. The nurse told us all by accident. She thought we knew...John went to tell Yasuhara. As far as they know it was his."  
Mai clenched her eyes shut and let out a gasp of pain when the tube in her chest was moved slightly, causing Naru to pull back and lie her down, taking her hand once more. "Do you want the others in?"  
Mai shook her head. "No...I don't think I'm ready."  
Naru frowned and kissed her forehead.  
Mai was shocked at the gesture. Normally, when he kissed her, it was full on the mouth, with no loving sweetness or gentleness. Just lust. She hated herself for thinking it, esspecially with Yasuhara somewhere close by, but she had never felt safer or more at home, with him sitting next to her, holding her small hand in his larger one. "Mai!" The door burst open and in half a second, Naru had let of Mai's hand and sat straight in the chair, warmth replaced by the mask of indifference.  
"Yasuhara!" She smiled weakly. "Naru could you...?"  
He simply stood up and exited with no more than a nod to Mai, deciding he'd come back when Yasuhara had left.  
"John told me...about...the baby..." Yasuhara said, taking the seat Naru had just vacated. His left arm was in a cast but apart from that it seemed Mai got the worst of it.  
Mai looked down at the hand Yasuhara had just taken hold of. The hand Naru had just been holding and was still warm from his touch. She couldn't help but think that her hand, small and slightly tanned, looked better in Naru's hand with his pale skin and long elegant fingers, rather than Yasuhara's whos skin was only a shade paler than her own, the skin drawn tight over the knuckles as if they were too big for the rest of his fingers.  
She shook herself out of those thoughts and looked at her boyfriend.  
"I'm so sorry...you obviously thought you couldn't tell me because I wouldn't understand." Mai smiled slightly at him but didn't say anything.  
"I want you to know that even if you were...if you hadn't lost it, I would have stuck by you and supported you."  
"I know." She whispered, not looking at him. "Could you...leave? I just want to be alone."  
Yasuhara frowned but nodded and stood up, kissing the exact spot Naru had on her forhead before leaving the room.

A few hours later, Bou-san, Ayako, John, Masako and Lin entered the small single room.  
Mai pretended to sleep, not wanting to talk about the inevitable topic that would come up.  
Bou-san's heart broke when he saw Mai, his little sister of sorts, lying in a hospital bed, her eyes closed, a breathing tube going into her nose, another, thicker tube piercing her skin on her chest. She looked paler than normal in the bright hospital lights. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of her chest, he would have thought she was dead.  
"She looks so tiny." Ayako whispered, her eyes taking in the petite girls appearence.  
"You've always known Mai's small." Masako said with a roll of her eyes, but she couldn't help but agree. Right now, with the covers to her waist, only in her bra, lying in a hospital bed that seemed to drown her, she did seem unnaturally small. Over the 3 years she'd known Mai, Masako had a slight growth spurt, adding on an inch or two. She was know 5'3, two inches taller than Mai. "Should we wake her?" Bou-san asked, taking the seat next to her bed.  
"No. Let her wake up on her own." John advised.  
"Why didn't she tell us she was pregnante?" Ayako asked no one in perticular. "Even Yasuhara didn't know."  
"Maybe she didn't know?" John suggested.  
"The nurse said she was two months along." Masako shrugged. "She'd have to have know. She's got the same cycle as me."  
Just when John was about to ask what she ment by that, Bou-san shook his head with an eye roll.

"It's a wonder she wasn't showing." Lin added, brushing a few strands of hair from the girls eyes.

"Some people show later than others." Ayako said knowingly.  
"Do they know when she'll be out of hospital?" Madoka asked, coming into the room with two cups of steaming coffee in styrofoam cups, handing one to Lin.  
"Around two weeks." Lin answered, taking a sip of the sour beverage. "The lung should heal quickly, she'll just have to take it easy untill the ribs are better."  
"Just think. Not even 24 hours ago she was singing and dancing on stage." John sighed. "She told me four talent scouts from different Peforming Arts school came to see her. Even someone from the Tokyo Institute of Peforming Arts."  
"Do you think she'll leave us?" Masako asked in a sad voice. "After the show she's bound to get in. She was fantastic, and coming from me, that's saying something. Tokyo Institute will give her a free ride."  
Bou-san frowned. He'd always know that Mai would go to college, but he imagined her going to a local one, so she could still see them all the time.  
"Tokyo's only a three hour train ride away." Lin stated. "She can still come in for cases if we need her and we can still see her. It's not as if she's moving to another country."  
"Still...I won't be able to pop over to her house any more and let myself in and make a cup of tea whilst waiting for her to get back." Ayako pouted.  
"We should just be happy she's ok." John said and Mai felt his warm hand on her forhead. She heard murmers of agreement around the room.

She opened her eyes weakly, spotting Naru, Lin, Yasuhara, John and Bou-san all standing around her bed. "My boys..." She muttered weakly. She had no clue where her 3 female friends were and didn't even ask. "Wow. I haven't had this many strapping young men around my bed since that night with the varsity lacross team." She chuckled at the shocked look on the boys faces. "That was a joke you dolts." She couldn't help but notice at the head of her bed on either side was Naru-close but not touching- and Yasuhara, his hand holding hers, him gazing at her adoringly.

"Jokes tend to work better when the person telling them hasn't just been in a car crash Mai." Bou-san said with a weak grin and she could tell by the redness of his eyes and the grey marks under them he hadn't slept much and had been crying.

"Party pooper." Mai pouted then smiled. "You guys all look terrible. Jeez. What happened? Didn't you have time to put your eye liner on this morning Lin?" Even Naru chuckled-very quietly-at Lin's embarrased and shocked face. "And Bou-san, your hair. Honestly, mouse is a wonderful thing you know." After Mai spent about 20 minutes mocking every singel detail about each male in the room-'John, what's with that out fit? Did you get dressed in the middle of the night or something?' 'Yasuhara, you look like you've been in a car wreck! Honestly!' and ofcourse 'Naru, are you wearing lipstick?'-a nurse had come in and told them that their laughter and shouts of indignation were disrupting the other patents and were asked politely-if politely means an angry, large nurse telling them to 'Get the hell out of this girls room or I'll call security'-to leave and Mai drifted off too sleep again.

When Mai woke up again, she was shocked to see Naru sitting next to her bed, holding one of her hands whilst reading a book. "Bit risky isn't it? Holding my hand when anyone could walk in." She murmered looking at him with a smile.  
"Did I wake you."  
"Yes, you turn the pages of your book too loud." Mai rolled her eyes scarcastically. "No you dolt. I woke up on my own. I had the weirdest dream though. We were all camping in the woods and just having a laugh and then for some reason we all started singing love songs to each other. It turned out it was this ghost and then we were al dressed as Ghost Busters. And John was a rabbit."  
Naru looked at her with raised eyebrows. "A rabbit?"  
"Yeh..." She tilted her head to the side. "Like I said, it was weird...I hope it's not one of my pre-cognative dreams..." She looked at Naru. "John hasn't been turned into a rabbit right?"  
"No Mai." Naru rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. "To the best of my recalection, John is not a rabbit."  
"Good..." Mai sighed in relief. "You don't have to sit with me. You're not allowed to get in my pants while i'm in hospital. Im pretty sure the nurses and doctors frown upon that kinda thing."  
"I know that." Naru told her, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles lightly. "I just didn't want you alone when you woke up."  
"I am used to waking up next to you now." Mai nodded chewing her lip. "When I wake up on my own it feels weird..."  
"I get the same feeling." Naru agreed. "Mai?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you still with Yasuhara? You don't love him, if you did you wouldn't be with me almost every night. The sex can't be that good, once again while you're with me every night and...you agree it's not fair."  
"Then why don't I just stop seeing you?"  
"Because I won't let you. I'll not leave you alone until you see sense."  
Mai chuckled. "A bit full of yourself aren't you?"  
"I have every reason to be." Naru smirked, squeezing her hand.  
"It...it'll break his heart...I don't want to hurt him. Plus...I'm leaving for college soon. I don't think either of us will be into the long distance thing. It'll end in its own time."  
"Are you sure about that? He seems to think you two are gonna be together forever..."  
"Then he's naive. No one's together forever. It's not how things work out." Mai sighed. "People lie. People cheat. Then they leave. It's the way the world works."  
Naru raised an eyebrow. "And when did Miss Pep Squad get so cynical?"  
"Around the same time you started holding my hand when I sleep." Mai shrugged. She looked around, noticing the many bunches of flowers, cuddly toys, chocolate and cards on every surface avalible. "Woah...who are these from?"  
"I believe the big gift basket across there with all the fruits, flowers and chocolates is from the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi. The ones across there are from your cast mates, the large yellow bear is from Bou-san, John and Ayako, the flowers next to them Masako, the box of english chocolates are from Madoka, and the small basket of fruit is from Lin."  
"And what did you get me huh boss?" Mai asked with a slight smile.  
"Me being here's not enough for you?" He asked in a slightly insulted tone. "The roses right next to you are from me."  
Mai turned and looked at them. There was a sparkling crystel vase with 12 red and white roses arranged delicately. Although it was much less extravagant than the basket from Haruhi and the twins, it looked a lot more beautiful.  
"How romantic."  
"Shut up." Naru rolled his eyes.

"The nurses are going to think something fishys going on." Mai told him. "They know Yasuhara is my boyfriend but you're always in the room with me..."  
"Let them think something fishy is going on then." He lent forward and kissed her soundly on the lips.

**_Sorry about the spacing but my comp is fucked up. Sigh._**

**_Untill I get 83 reviews I aint updating lol._**


	15. A social creature

**_Here it is!! Chapter 15! I've already finished writing it-22 chapters people!! :D-so I know what is going to happen. Because I'm so very cool._**

**_MY random quote:_**

**_Me: And on the seventh day, god created HANG OVER SUNDAY! It's true. Look it up, it's in the Bible. Have I ever lied to you?...What do you mean yes!!_**

**_My lawyers have got in touch to tell me that my request to own ghost hunt has been denied. DAMN IT!!_**

* * *

It had been 3 days since Mai had been released from the hospital and Naru hadn't seen her since he dropped her off at her appartment. To say he was worried would be an understatement. All the time she had been in hospital she had steadily been growning more and more depressed, smiling less and most things that came out of her mouth were pessamistic.  
He entered his office at the usual time and sighed. He didn't want to call anyone to see if they had heard from Mai. He had no reason to be seeing Mai according to them. She had a week off work. He frowned noticing the red blinking light on his answer phone. Either someone had called very late last night or very early this morning.  
Once he pressed the play button a familer voice echoed around the silent office.

"Hey Naru, it's Yasuhara. Have you spoken to Mai since she got out the hospital? Her cell phone's dead and she's not answering her land line. I went to her apartment yesterday but there was no answer. When you get this call me back. I'm getting worried about her. Bou-san's not heard from her either, nor has Ayako, Masako or John. Call me."

Naru was sitting up straight. Mai hadn't been been in touch with anyone?  
Mai was a social creature and if she hadn't been in touch with anyone something must have been wrong.  
Within minutes he was out of the office and in his car, ten miles over the speed limit, on his way to the run down apartments across town.

When he arrived at her appartment he pounded on the door.  
"Mai? Mai! Mai open the door!" He tried the handle, rattling it desperatly. Now he was here, he just knew something was wrong. "Mai!" He yelled once more.  
He looked around for a spare key. He was sure she had one somewhere.  
He felt along the top of the door frame and his fingers felt cold metal. He slipped it off the frame and in his hand was a small gold key, covered in dust. His fingers were shaking so badly it took him half a minute to get the key in the lock and turn it.  
Finally he was in the apartment. It smelt of a sweet fragrance he always assosiated with Mai but nothing had been moved since he had last been here, three days ago. He could see the pile of dirty dishes in the sink, the half finished cup of tea she had given him and her trainers kicked off in the hall.  
"Mai?" His voice seemed to echo. Every room was empty. When he got to the bathroom it was locked. "Mai?" He knocked on the door. A soft sob was heard from inside the bathroom. "Mai?" He tried the handle but it didn't give. "Mai let me in."  
The sobs became louder.  
With all his energy he shouldered the door open and stood in horror of what he saw.  
There was no blood or anything like that, but Mai was huddled naked in her bath, which was filled with water. She had her knees pressed against her chest and her hair was plastered to her shoulders. She was shaking and her lips had turned slightly blue, goosebumps all over her small form. Tears trailed down her cheeks, dripping into the bath water.  
"Mai..." He knelt down by the bath and reached out, touching her arm. It was ice cold. He dipped a finger in the water and frowned. The bath was freezing aswell. Surely she didn't run a cold bath.  
"I-it was hot when I got in..." She hiccupped, leaning against his chest as best she could. "Wh-when you left I went for a bath and I...I didn't want to get out."  
_So she's been in this bath for three days?_ Naru thought to himself. He scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom, grabbing a towel as he went. He stood her next to her bed. Her legs were shakey after three days of no use and he had to steady her as he rubbed her dry with the towel before finding the warmest outfit he could. After getting her dressed in a pair of thick running pants and a large jumper that went passed her hands, he took her into the living room and wrapped her up in a comforter on the couch before going to get her a large cup of tea. When he gave her it she just sat with it inbetween her hands.  
"I didn't even want it." She whispered, her voice full of sadness. Naru knew instantly what she was talking about. The baby. The unborn baby who had been snuffed out before it even got a chance. "I was thinking of getting rid of it. It...it's so easy now. I looked it up. Two tablets. That's it...two tablets and you kill something living inside of you." If she noticed Naru sitting next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and allowing her to lean on him she didn't show it. "So at first when I found out I had lost it I didn't care...I didn't care that whatever was alive inside of me was gone. Dead. Then...I started thinking about it. There's lots to think about when you have nothing to do but lie in bed for 2 weeks. And...I started to feel bad. Something had died. My baby had been killed. Killed because its mother wanted to leave a party early for no reason other than to make it's dad jelouse and annoyed."  
Naru couldn't even summon up any thoughts on the reason she had left early. All that was going threw his head was the fact that he could have been a father. "Mai, none of this is your fault." Naru said, a little more forcfully than intended. "Whoever was drunk behind the wheel. Blame them. It's there fault."  
"But-"  
"No buts." Naru turned her to face him, looking her straight in the eyes. It broke his heart to see the hopeless look in her coffee coloured eyes. "It's not your fault."  
She stared at him hard, looking for some sort of tell tale sign he was lying. But she found none, his rain water blue eyes staring straight into hers unwaveringly. "Naru..." She uttered before wrapping her arms around his chest, crying into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."  
"Why? There's no need for you to be sorry."  
"I...I didn't tell you about it...it was your child and I was going to get rid of it...you'd have never known if it wasn't for that nurse." Her voice was muffled and sounded distorted due to her tears.

"It hurts, knowing that you weren't going to tell me. I'll admit that." He muttered into her hair. "But it doesn't matter now. None of that matters. What matters is you're still here. You're still with me."  
She stiffened and looked up at him, sensing what he was about to say.  
"Mai...I need to tell you something."  
He knew she knew what he was about to say, and it seemed as if her eyes were warning him, telling him not to say it. "I lo-"  
He was silenced by a kiss. When she pulled away she looked at him, tears in her eyes.  
"Please...don't. Don't ever say those words to me." She whispered, pressing her lips against his again. He tried to push her off, knowing it wasn't right for them to do this, not now.  
But when he felt her small hands grip his shoulders, her crawling into his lap, he faultered in his resolve.  
She needed this. And who was he to refuse her?

**_I know it's really short but it's a very important chapter and I didn't want to dilute its importantness by adding shit that wasn't needed._**

**_Also, someone mentioned where my love of writing had gone, since it now seems like I'm all about the reviews._**

**_This is incorrect, although it is easily assumable that I only want reviews and I know this. So I'll explain as best as I can._**

**_I'm a very self-consious and self-doubting creature and I admit I search for some sign that what I'm doing is correct. This is why I ask for a certain number of reviews before I post. It makes me feel like my story-which is the only one I've finished so far in my whole life-isn't a load of bull. _**

**_Therefore I shall continue my quest for correction. No more chapters till 90 reviews._**

**_I love you all though, even if you don't review!!_**


	16. Like Candyfloss

**_Check it out!! Another update already! :D_**

**_Ok this chapter is for:_**

ravyncat

**_For accuratly calling this story 'A Ghost Hunt Soap Opera.'_**

**_Also, many reviews have said that Mai should just dump Yasuhara. If Mai did that, my story would end, because the main drama is Mai cheating on Yasuhara-along with y'know, unplanned teenage pregnacy with a guy who's not your boyfriend, best friends confessing their love to you, the usual._**

**_I don't own Ghost Hunt despite my tries. Sigh. Life sucks._**

* * *

_"There's things that you guess  
And things that you know  
There's boys you can trust  
And girls that you don't  
There's little things you hide."--_

George Micheal, "I want your sex (Rhythm 1lust)"

* * *

"Mai, can you stay behind please." Mr Uso, her homeroom teacher, asked as the bell rang.  
She froze, looking at Haruhu and the twins with wide eyes. Three sets of eyes looked back at her, all with the same worried and sorry look. Mr Uso had taken a liking to Mai at the start of the year, and always stood behind her while she worked. He'd frequently crouch next to her desk, whispering in her ear whilst rubbing the back of her neck and earlobe softly.  
She sighed and waved them ahead, turning around to face Mr Uso.  
"Mai, how are you after the accident?" He asked, standing behind her and trailing his cold fingers over the back of her neck. It was easy enough to do since she had her hair in a high ponytail today.  
"Fine sir." She muttered, trying not to flinch.

"I've been worried. You're grades are dropping." He was leaning in close to her now. She began to speak but he cut her off.  
"Don't be sorry. Perhaps you need some extra classes. I'd be happy to tutor you after school." He trailed his index finger over her ear, to which she clenched her eyes shut.  
"It's fine sir. I was just distracted with the show. Now it's over, I'll get back to studying."  
"Ah yes. You were exellent in the musical Mai. I hear that Tokyo Institute for Performing Arts is intrested in you?"  
"Yes sir. If that was all, may I leave? I should get to my next class."  
"Why so harsh..." He had his lips right next to her ear. "Woman should be soft and sweet, like cotton candy."  
"Yes sir." Mai pulled away quickly and bowed. "I really should be going. I've missed a lot of school." With that she ran for the door, finding Haruhi waiting outside.  
"Well?"  
"He was 'worried about my grades.'" She said making quotation marks in the air. "It was just a chance to perv on me." "You are his _favourite_ student." Haruhi shrugged sympathetically.  
"When you really should be considering your grades."  
"I'm not as cute as you." Haruhi smirked bumping shoulders with her.  
"Puh-lease!"  
"Seriously. How many people have professed their love to you?"  
"Within the last 2 months?" She grimiced. "Three. And one almost did but I told him not to."  
"Three? I would've only though two!"  
"Yeh well...Yasuhara. Aiko Chigusa."  
"Seriously? Aiko?" Haruhi's eyes widened. "But...I thought...her and Jinji..."  
"I know." She nodded with a sigh. "Naru almost did but I stopped him and..."  
"Who else?"  
"Naru's twin brother." _Who happens to be y'know, dead. _She didn't feel the need to add the last part on.  
"Jeez, you're a heartbreaker aren't you"  
"I can't help it!" Mai pouted. "I'm just too darn cute!" She added scarastically.

A week later Mai was going into school on her own. It was 20 minutes before anyone else in her class would be there, minus Kaoru and Hikaru. The reason? The three seniors were on cleaning duty in their class room. "Oi! Mai!"  
She span around to see the twins climbing out of a limo.  
"Hey guys." She waved to them as they walked over. As soon as they entered the school, Mai froze. Something was wrong. She shook it off and carried on walking. They got the buckets and mops from the class room before heading down to the back of the school to fill the buckets.  
They talked about meaningless subjects as they exited the school, laughing.  
But Mai's laugh caught in her throat.  
And turned into a loud scream.  
Hikaru spotted it before his twin and yelled turning Kaoru around, so his younger brother didn't have to see it.  
But Mai couldn't stop staring.  
Hanging from the bridge that was out of bounds and connected Block A to Block B, was a small dark haired figure in a sailor suit. Blood dripped from the body to the ground silently.  
"Ai...Aiko?" She whispered. "AIKO!"

Mai sat in the nurses office crying. Aiko Chigusa was always so...happy. It sounded cheesy but she was always so full of life it was impossible to imagine her dead.  
Someone, she had no idea who, had handed her a note. A note left to her by Aiko Chigusa. Her only form on suicide note it seemed.  
With shaking fingers she opened the letter.

_'Dear Mai. What I said that night was the truth. I did love you. I still do, even though I'm dead. I'll always love you. All the way through Junior High, all I wanted was friends. And when I got into high school...you talked to me. You were my first real friend. When you talked to me, suddenly everyone else did aswell.  
I'd never loved someone as much as I loved you. You were my reason for living. And due to the fact you don't return my feelings, I guess you're the reason for me dying. Seeing you so happy with your boyfriend...I don't think I can carry on, knowing I have no chance to have you love me the way I love you. Please forgive me. Love,  
Aiko Chigusa.'_

Mai clenched the note tightly, breaking into louder sobs, as if they were coming from deep inside of her. She had to go. She had to get out of school. She stood up and ran from the nurses office, ignoring the yells.  
She had no idea where she was going, but it seemed her feet had memorised the path. Before she knew it, she was outside the cafe she knew Yasuhara always went to inbetween classes. She also knew he'd was there before she saw him, because he would have gotten out of a Psychology class only 10 minutes before. She opened the cafe door slowly, all her energy gone after the long run.  
Yasuhara spotted her within seconds, jumping up and moving over to her quickly. "Mai? What's wrong? Why aren't you at school?"  
He got a shock when Mai suddenly launched herself at him in tears, her arms looping under his arms and gripping his shoulders from behind, her head buried in his chest.  
"Mai? Sweetheart? What's wrong?" He asked, leading her across to the booth he was sitting at with some college friends. They looked at him with raised eyebrows, as if to say 'You're dating this loon?'  
"Ai...Ai...Aiko Chigusa...killed herself." She managed to explain between hiccups. "It's...all...my..my fault!"  
Yasuhara frowned. "Mai...it's not your fault."  
"It is though!" She wailed, thrusting the letter into his hands.  
It only took a few moments for Yasuhara to read. He placed the letter down and pulled her close, ignoring his friends curious and shocked stares.  
"Mai, don't cry. Please don't cry." He muttered into her hair. "Come on, I'll take you home."  
Mai nodded and with his help stood up. As they walked along the street to Yasuhara's car, Mai paused. "I...I don't wanna be on my own. Can you drop me off at the office...I think some paper work might help me relax..." "Sure. I'll explain to Naru what's happened ok?"  
She nodded greatfully. She didn't think she could go over it again. As soon as they entered the office, Mai, out of habit, went to the kitchenette to make tea for Naru whilst Yasuhara went into her bosses office.

"Mai."  
It had been 10 minutes since Yasuhara left and Mai had been filing everything she could get her hands on.  
"Yeh Naru?" She asked, not looking up from the open filing cabinet, where she was looking for an old file.

"Are you ok?" He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yasuhara told me about Aiko."  
"I'm fine!" She chirped happily.

"Mai." It was his no nonsense tone that broke her smile. She turned around, tears gathering in her eyes. Before he knew what was happening, his arms had pulled her close and held her tightly against his chest.  
"I'm sorry." He muttered.  
"I...I see death so much but...knowing it was my fault...it...it..." She couldn't continue.  
"Mai...it wasn't your fault." He muttered. "You can't help it. You didn't mean for Aiko to fall in love with you. No one can help that. Just like I..." He faultered slightly. "I mean...you can't help who you fall in love with." Mai sobbed harder at that, knowing what he ment.  
"Don't cry Mai." Naru whispered in her ear. "I hate it when you cry."  
She took in a shakey breath and pulled away, wiping her eyes with the cuffs of her school shirt.  
"I never wanted her to fall in love with me." She whispered. "Never. I never even gave off any signs. I sware. I don't want anyone in love with me. I just hurt them."  
"What?"  
"Aiko killed herself because she was in love with me. Yasuhara...well, he'll be so upset if he ever finds out about us, you..." She paused. "And Gene...god Gene's face when he-"  
"Gene?" Naru said in a stiff tone. "Gene's in love with you?"  
Mai noticed her mistake. "I...yes."  
"He told you?"  
Mai nodded with a sigh.  
"I don't believe him." Naru growled, slamming his fist on the filing cabinet. "He always did this. He always wanted what was mine."  
Mai frowned at him but stayed silent. Now she was his? Since when? She supposed since the first time she had slept with him. He always was possessive.  
"I wish we had a case." Mai muttered, trying to remove his mind from Gene. "To take my mind off...off Aiko." And everything else, she thought but didn't say.  
"We have a possible client coming in soon." Naru sighed. "If it's at all interesting, i'll take it."  
Mai smiled weakly at him and hugged him once more.

* * *

**_Wow. I got to my target within a couple of hours of posting! That's soooooooooo totally cool!!_**

**_Anyway. Now I want hmmm...lets seeeeeeeee...98 reviews before I shall post again because 98 is a super cool number!!_**


	17. Caught on Camera

**_Here it is!! Chapter 17!! _**

**_This chapter is dedicated to my older, slightly less insane sister, who gave me the idea for the chapter one night after a sinful amount of weed. She'll never read the story but who cares!!_**

* * *

_"With looks that kill and a mind that's twisted (twisted)  
I don't know why I can't resist it (resist it)  
I tell myself look the other way (other way)  
When you want me to (when you want me to)  
I, I always stay."--_

Pat Benatar "Sex as a Weapon."

* * *

It turned out the new case was slightly intresting in a non-lethal, kind of makes you laugh way.  
A school just out of town had been experiencing some rather odd things such as rulers slamming down on tables, chalk flying at students heads and the old punishment belt which hung in the headmasters office-for show only-swinging threateningly without any breeze.  
The student body had been sent home untill the 'supernatural phenomina' was over, by a frantic and freaked out head master, who had come to SPR for the case.  
Mai sighed as Bou-san, Yasuhara and John carried in all the heavy equipment and computers. Normally it was her job aswell but due to her still recovering ribs, Naru had forbidden her from any heavy lifting, telling her to stick to the cables and other things that weighed next to nothing.  
At first she was over joyed at this, but soon she found it boring and was itching for something to do.  
Almost as if reading her mind, Naru appeared behind her.  
"Mai, start to set up the equipment and screens whilst Lin, Bou-san, Yasuhara and John set up the cameras."  
"Sure thing Naru!" Mai chirped, making her way over to the shelves and computer screens.

Within the next hour, everything was set up. John and Masako were going around the lower levels of the school, seeing what they could find and Ayako and Bou-san took the upper levels. As soon as he could, Naru had sent Yasuhara to interview the students-who had gathered for that exact purpose in the schools gym, which was a free standing structor at the edge of the school grounds and the only place not to have been haunted.  
"Mai, you and I will examin the rooms on this floor." Naru told her sharply. "Lin, stay behind and watch the monitors."

When the entered the room furthest away from the base, Naru sighed and knelt by the camera.  
"Naru, Masako and John have already given this room the all clear." Mai said perching on a desk with her head tilted to one side. "And why are you turning that camera off?"  
"Privacy." Naru stated simply before pulled Mai off the desk and crashing his lips against hers.  
Mai, without hesitation kissed back, allowing him to lead her to the teachers desk and lay her down on it while he worked on removing her shirt.  
What neither of them noticed was that the sound equipment was still on.

Lin sighed, flicking threw the rooms sound equipment. He'd never let on, but this part of the job bored him above all else, even more so than paper work. He occasionally caught snippits of Masako's and Johns conversations-which wasn't all that intresting-and more than often had tuned into Bou-san and Ayakos arguments, which were highly amusing at times, but apart from that nothing interesting happened.  
He tuned into signal 14, for a few seconds before flipping to 15.  
But just as he flicked over he heard a breathy groan on 14.  
Worriedly, he flicked back to 14 and listened intently.  
"N-Naru!"  
His eyes shot up to monitor 14, worried about his charges safety and widened his eyes at the fact the monitor was black. Hearing more groans-this time from Naru-he typed in codes to bring the camera back to life.  
And when he did, he almost fell out of his chair.  
There, on the teachers desk, in plain view for the camera, were Mai and Naru, in a passionate kiss, both missing their shirts, Mai missing her skirt also.  
He stared in horror as Mai began to remove Naru's pants, his hands moving to the back of Mai's bra.  
"Hey Lin!"  
He flicked the monitors screen off and turned to see Yasuhara at the door. Had he seen?  
"Where's Naru? I got all the reports from the students and teachers."  
"He's with Mai going over this floor." He said in a almost nervous tone. Would Yasuhara suspect something?  
"Ok, I'll go find them-" He grinned turning around to the door.  
"NO!"  
Yasuhara Turned back with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?"  
"I'll call him. It'll be quicker."

Within 5 minutes, the pair returned, fully dressed, Mai's hair a bit messy, but apart from that not suspicious.  
"You've got the statements?" Naru asked Yasuhara straight away.  
"Yup. It's all basically the same as the Headmaster told us. Also, in classroom 2C, some students feel really sick and horrible and others feel euphoric and happy. Not at different times but all at once. And a few students have said that when they've been, achem.." He searched for the word. "Exploring the anatomy of each other, they've been pulled apart and chased with a ruler." He smirked and winked at Mai who blushed.

"Any ghost stories or deaths?" Naru asked in a harsh tone, bringing Yasuhara's attention away from Mai.  
"No ghost stories but about 50 years ago, a headmistress died in her office of a heart attack..." He looked at his notes. "Yamamoto-sensei. First name Keiko. Apart from that, no murders, no suicides, no deaths at all. Suprising for a school huh?"  
Naru nodded absently, trying not to loose himself in a fit of anger as Yasuhara draped an arm around Mai's waist. "How long ago did the haunting start"  
"Two months ago." Yasuhara informed, squeezing Mai's waist causing her to let out a slight giggle.  
"If you to are going to have public displays of affection, please do it in your own time." Naru snapped, causing Mai to blush and look away guiltily and Yasuhara to grin a bit and drop his arm from her waist, much to Naru's relief.  
Lin however fought back a gasp. Wasn't it him and Mai who were almost about to have sex on a teachers desk?  
"We're back!" Bou-san yelled as him, Ayako, Masako and John entered the room.  
"Obviously. The fact that you're in front of us, didn't clue us in." Naru said in his most dry voice, causing all but Lin to flinch.  
"What we got then?" John said in an effort to break the harsh silence.  
Once Yasuhara had finished explaining the details of the case Masako frowned.  
"Then why did all this only start happening two months ago, not when she died?"  
Mai grinned. "I actually researched this place last night!" At the blank looks from the others she laughed sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep!"  
More like didn't want to sleep, she thought. Infact since Aiko's death, she hadn't slept at all, which had been 4 days with no sleep.

"Well?" Ayako looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh! Right!" She laugh weakly, unaware that she had zoned out. "Well, three months ago a new headmaster came. Before him, all the other heads had been women. This new headmaster, Satsugawa-sensei had totally changed the school rules. Uniforms were no where near as strict as before, you could dye your hair, recess became 5 minutes longer, plus he put study hall outside on nice days, so the students could relax and not stay in the stuffy library." She paused for a moment. "Oh and then he started allowing the kids to listen to music in class, claiming that it helped them consintrate. All the kids love him, claiming he's the best headteacher they've ever had!"  
"I can see why." Bou-san nodded from his possition on the couch.  
"How did you look all of this up?" Naru asked Mai.

"I typed in the schools name in the new paper archives website and all this stuff came up. I read threw all the bits that seemed related to this case but it only went four months back. It said if I wanted to see further I'd have to go to the local library." Mai smiled.  
"Well done." Naru nodded and made every single person in the room freeze and look at him. Did he just actually give someone-Mai of all people-a compliment.  
Lin was the only one who was not shocked. He had a feeling he knew why Naru was being nicer to Mai than normal. Which made him shudder.  
"The ghost is here." Masako uttered, staring at a corner of the room in shock. Everyone turned and look towards the corner, just in time to see a shimmering figure appear. Mai held her breath. Was it going to be something grotesque like Urado? She shuddered at that thought.  
Much to her suprise-and relief-the figure was a human. It was a female, looking to be in her late 50's, tall and thin with an angular face, her hair scraped back into a tight bun, owl like glasses perched on the end of her nose. Her face and body language screamed 'strict.  
"What are you doing in school after hours. You should all be home doing your homework!" She said in a clipped tone that was just a strict as the rest of her. The whole group blinked at her in shock.  
"Look at you all! Disgracefull!" She rounded on Bou-san. "Look at that hair! I thought you were a girl at first with hair that long! Get a hair cut!"  
Ayako laughed at that along with Bou-sans shocked and dejected face. "Don't you laugh! Look at you all dolled up to the nines! You look like you've painted on your rouge with a trowel!" Ayako stood open mouthed and angry at the fact this ghost would insult her. "And you!" She turned to Masako who was hiding her smirk behind her kimono sleeve as was her custom. "What do you think this is? A geisha house? You're not better than anyone else here young lady! And you there, boy with the glasses!" She stared at Yasuhara. "Wipe that idiotic grin off your face! You shouldn't be laughing right now!" Next it was Mai. "And look at that outfit!"  
Mai looked at herself. What was wrong with her outfit? It was a simple green pleated skirt with a black sleeveless turtle neck jumper and a pair of black sandles.  
"Showing so much flesh! If you're going to dress like that why don't you stand on the street corner at night and wait for someone to pick you up! You're the most disgracefull of this whole group! I don't like the look of you at all! You were the girl who played with the boys when you were younger then kissed them all when you were older weren't you? I saw you before in the class room with that dark haired boy!" Mai's blood ran cold before remembering she'd also had a few quick kisses with Yasuhara when bringing the equipment in. Hopefully the ghost wouldn't mention any thing else about it and everyone would believe it was her and Yasuhara. This caused Yasuhara to frown, his smile finally going as he stepped forward and Naru to stiffen and glare at the ghost, not that anyone but Mai and Lin noticed.  
"Don't speak to her like that!" Yasuhara snapped angrily, stepping infront of a shocked and upset Mai.  
He was rewarded with a piece of chalk flying at him, hitting him on the forehead, causing him to blink in shock. "Don't you talk back to me young man! And don't you glare!" She had now turned on Naru. "How dare you glare at me like that! Insolent child"  
Naru's face didn't change even though on the inside he was wincing. Child? He was 20 year old! How could he be a child! "And you!" Now it was Lin. "Look at that hair!" She motioned to the fringe that covered half his face. "With your hair like that I wouldn't be suprised to find out you could only see half of me!"  
Finally she turned to John and paused.  
"Now why can't you all be like this young man! His hair is neat and his clothes are respectable and he doesn't slouch! He's a model student!" She gave him a thin smile. "He reminds me of my brother! What an outstanding young man he was!" She turned back to the whole group. "You could all learn something from him! Now all of you, go home before I call your parents"  
And with that, she was gone. After a few minutes of shocked silence Bou-san spoke up.  
"Did we just get...repremanded by a ghost?" The others nodded in shock.  
"Noll. May I have a word with you?" Lin asked. "In private."  
Naru raised an eyebrow and nodded, walking towards the door, Lin following.

They went to the school grounds, somewhere they could talk without worrying about the cameras or mics catching them.  
"I know Oliver."  
"Know what?"  
"About you and Mai."  
Naru froze for a moment before looking at him coldly. "What about me and Mai?"  
"I saw you." Lin snapped. "On the cameras. You may have turned the camera off but left the microphone on. I heard Mai and thought you were in trouble so I switched camera 14 back on from the base and saw you and Mai. What's going on?"  
"Nothing." Naru told him in a tone that left no room for back chat.

"Don't lie to me!" Lin either didn't catch the tone or just didn't care. "You know how she felt about you. She finally got over you and is happy with Yasuhara. It's not fair for you to play games with her!"  
"She's the one playing games!" Naru said in a semi-defeated tone.

"What do you-"  
"I'm in love with her Lin!" Naru all but yelled, finally saying it outloud to someone other than Mai when she wasn't listening. Lin for his part was shocked, his eyes wide. "She...she knows how I feel. She just won't let me say it out loud." Naru bowed his head in an uncharacteristic gesture of defeat.  
"What about Yasuhara?"  
"She doesn't want to hurt him or leave him. She says since she going to college soon she'll end it but on good terms. But then she'll end it with me aswell. I just want to spend as much time with her as possible before she leaves. Is that allowed Lin? Or do you have some objection to me being happy?" The last two questions were asked in a harsh, scarcastic tone.  
Lin sighed. Finally Naru had admitted his feelings for the girl but it was too late. She already had a boyfriend and was most likely leaving in two months.  
They both froze at the sound of a faint female scream and looked at each other.  
"Mai!"

When they got back to the base, Mai was sitting on the couch shaking with a burst lip and Yasuhara was sitting further away from her than usual with a red mark on his cheek.  
"What happened?" Naru asked assessing the situation.

"Mai and Yasuhara were...what did you call it?" Bou-san asked with a glare at Yasuhara. "Exploring each others anatomy in the hallway. Yamamoto turned up and pulled them apart, smacking Yasuhara in the face with a ruler and back handing Mai before calling then disgraceful children and dissapearing." The monks glare stayed on Yasuhara, apparently blaming him for what had happened to his 'daughter.'  
"Are you both ok? Mai, how's you lip?"  
"Fine Naru." Mai chirped with a smile then winced at the pain in her lip. "It should crust over in a few hours. I've had worse. At least I haven't passed out yet."  
Naru nodded slowly. "Any activity on the monitors?"

"Only a bit." John said from Lin's usual seat, the head phones around his neck. "Camera 16. Chalk started to move by itself and write on the chalkboard. Nothing threatening just the words 'The school rules' before the chalk fell and then she went after Mai and Yasuhara."  
"So we're sure that it's Keiko Yamamoto?" Ayako said leaning forward.

"Possitive." Lin stated. "I looked her up on the internet and this picture came up." He showed them a print out of the exact woman they had seen.

"So we do an exorsisim and that'll be that?" Ayako said with a reliefed smile. "We won't even have to stay the night"  
"Come on Ayako, when has it ever been that simple?" Bou-san asked with an eye roll.

"John." Naru turned to the blond who had vacated his seat for Lin. "Do you feel comfortable doing the exorsisim?"

"I suppose, but I'd need to find out where the place she's most active is."

"It seems anywhere people are doing something she deems unacceptable." Masako said in a soft voice, her eyes flickering to Naru. "What about if Naru and I were to pretend to be having a romantic-"  
"Wouldn't Mai and Yasuhara be best for this?" Ayako jumped in. "I mean, they are the pair who are really dating"  
"It wouldn't be safe. Yasuhara has no powers. If the exorsisim doesn't work then they could be in danger." Naru explained, but his real reasoning was so Yasuhara and Mai wouldn't have an excuse to kiss infront of him.  
"That's true." John nodded removing his Priest robes from his bag. "We don't want them getting hurt again."  
"Mai, go make tea for everyone while we discuss this." Naru ordered and Mai rolled her eyes before leaving the room, heading to the staff room at the end of the corridor where there was a supply of tea, water, cups and a kettle.

"What is it about schools at night and them being freaky." Mai muttered as she hugged herself to keep warm. The heating was now off and the school was freezing. "Why does he always send me to make the tea. And alone." She muttered entering the staff room and turning the lights on. She waved at the camera scarcastically before filling the kettle and getting the cups and tea out of the cupboard. Just as the kettle was boiling the door slammed shut and the lights went off. "Not again!" She moaned running to the door and hammering on it. "Help! Help!"

"How dare you set foot in the staff room!" She spun around and saw Keiko. "You're a trouble making little tart aren't you!"

Mai began to do her sutras before a hand was clamped over her mouth and and the other grabbed her wrists, holding them together painfully, pushing her against the door. In the distance she heard her name being yelled and feet running down the corridor.  
The hand-which had an assortment of large rings on each finger-pressed harder against her, the rings cutting her gums painfully.  
"You're definately the worst of the whole group! A bad apple! I'm watching you!" Keiko dissapeared just as Bou-san flung the door open, causing her to fall back on onto the ground in the corridor.  
"Are you ok?" Ayako asked.  
"That ghost really doesn't like me." Mai muttered as she wiped her mouth, which had blood filling it.

"Which makes sense to use Mai as bait." Ayako said with a raised eyebrow.  
"Woah! I have already be called a prostitute, got a burst lip, got cut gums and bruised wrists in one night. I'm not doing anything tonight." Mai said with narrowed eyes.  
"Fine. We'll sleep then tomorrow we'll do the exorsisim." Naru nodded.

For once, Mai had no dreams for the case. Mainly because she'd refused to go to sleep for fear of nightmares. And Gene. She hadn't seen him since he professed his love for her but she knew sleeping on a case was tempting fate.  
After drinking her own weight in coffee, she finally felt slightly awake, slouching on the couch as Naru came in.  
"Mai. Lin knows."  
"He knows what?" She asked rubbing her eyes, finishing off another cup of coffee. "How to spell? His times tables? That you brush your teeth after you've had breakfast? Give me a bit more to go on."  
"About us."

Mai froze. "How"  
"He turned the monitor back on at base. He saw us on the desk."  
Mai hid her face in her hands with a groan. "Is he going to say anything?"  
"I don't think so." Naru shook his head. "He understands that it's not his business. It's between me and you."  
"And Yasuhara." Mai sighed. "And Masako. She's in love with you. Even you, with your total lack of social skills, can't have missed it."  
"I know she loves me. But you know who I love. And it's not Masako." Naru bent down and brushed his lips against her cheek, causing her to shudder.  
"I know." She whispered.  
"Mai..." Naru sat next to her. "Will you be ok being bait? I don't want to put you in danger but...I'll be with you."  
"Huh?" Mai raised her eyebrows.  
"I'll explain when everyone else gets here."

"Mai and I will go to a class room and pretend to be a couple." Naru stated in a no nonsense tone.  
"Why Mai and you?" Masako asked with a glare.  
"Mai because she is the most likely to draw the ghost out and myself because if the exorsisim fails I'm the strongest."  
Mai looked at Yasuhara. "Are you ok with this?"  
"It's for the case." Yasuhara shrugged but his usual smile was gone.

"Can I talk to you." She said and pulled him outside and down the stairs, finally into the school grounds. "You know this will mean nothing." Mai said, feeling horrible for lying. "It's just work."  
"I've never forgotten how you felt about him. Before." Yasuhara looked out across the school grounds.  
"That was a long time ago. I'm over him." Bile rose in her throat at the blatent lie, but she couldn't help it. "It's you I love." She reached up and kissed his cheek softly. "Not him." She whispered.  
As they went back into the school Mai mulled over their conversation. Every thing she had said was a lie and she knew it and it hurt her heart. But the important thing was Yasuhara didn't and it wasn't hurting him.

* * *

**_WARNING! I am holding this story randsom. If you do not give me 107 reviews, you will never see this story again. _**

**_Actually you will but I won't update for 7 days. _**

**_So ha._**


	18. The mystery of class 2C

**_You have given my 107 reviews, there for you get to see the story 'Passion' again. I am a fair writer._**

**_In the words of Julian Barrett one of the worlds best comedians:_**

**_"Next time someone asks you 'How's life?' say you don't know...you've got nothing else to compare it too."_**

* * *

_"Ever fallen in love with someone,_

_ever fallen in love, _

_in love with someone,_

_ever fallen in love,_

_in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with."--_

The Buzzcocks "Ever fallen in love."

Relates too: Naru.

Why: Have you even been reading this story??

* * *

They all stood outside classroom 2C.  
"Why are we here?" Ayako whined. "Can't we just get the exorsisim over with and go home?"  
"We need to investigate all of the paranormal phenomanon." Mai reminded her. "We need to see why this room makes people feel sick or fantastic."  
"Oh alright Naru-youth." Ayako sighed. (A/N: If anyone can tell me what historical referance this is too, you will be a walk on character in the sequel to this fanfic which has yet to be named. :D)  
Lin opened the door slowly and the all entered.  
"See nothing!" Ayako said triumphantly before she went pale.  
Suddenly she collapsed into one of the chairs, looking sick.  
Not a moment after, Bou-san groaned and bent over, putting his hands on his theighs, breathing deeply, followed by Lin covering his mouth with his hand as if to stop himself being sick.  
Naru felt as if something was squeezing his organs in his abdomin and lent on the desk, feeling much worse than the other three.  
Yasuhara fell to his knees in pain, clutching his stomach letting out a painful groan, his glasses falling off.  
Finally, Mai fell to her hands and knees and started to dry heave, tears streaming down her face. She was sure if she had eaten anything that day it would be making a suprise appearence. It felt so much worse than her morning sickness and any other stomach bug or flu she had ever had.  
On the other hand, Masako and John took in breaths of air, but instead of being in pain, they felt perfectly happy, as if everything they held dear was surrounding them and every ounce of happiness they had ever felt had come back to them 10 fold.  
"Woah..." John said in a wide eyed voice.  
Masako nodded to him in agreement before studying the others.  
"We should get out of here..." Bou-san weezed, stummbling to the door, Ayako and Lin following, then Naru although much slower and more painfully.  
Mai knew she should move but couldn't and when she tried, the dry heaving got worse. She felt Masako's cool hands on her shoulders, and her soft voice telling her to take deep breaths, and she was vaugly aware of John dragging Yasuhara out of the room.  
"Come on Mai." Masako urged, pulling the girl to her feet. She was joined by John who effortlessly lifted Mai up bridle style and exited the room, Masako breathing a sigh of relief and following.

"Why did only 6 of us feel ill?" Ayako asked, fully recovered now. The only one who hadn't was Mai, who sat next to Masako-who seemed to be intent on helping the girl for some reason, and had her arm wound around Mai's bony shoulders, urging her to take small sips of her bottle of water.  
"There's no common factor." Lin said from his spot at the monitors. "It wasn't to do with gender, eye colour, hair colour or nationality."  
"What about psychic powers?" Ayako asked.  
"Then only Noll, Mai and Masako would be effected." Lin explained. "Although you, Takigawa, John and myself can exorsise and have certain abilitys, those three are the only ones who have psychic abilities. And if it was threats then-"  
"Everyone but me would have the sick feeling." Yasuhara finished. "I'm just research and a spare pair of hands." It was said with no bitterness and a easy going smile.  
They all though hard, untill Mai finally spoke out.  
"The 6 of us who felt sick all had something in common." Mai looked around and placed her water bottle down, smiling thankfully at Masako. "So did Masako and John."  
Seven pairs of eyes looked at her with intrest.  
"If what I'm thinking is right then..." Mai bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Masako and John are..." She paused, thinking of a way to put it. "Masako and John are the only virgins."  
Realisation spread across everyones face, along with a faint blush across Masako's cheeks.  
"That makes sense." John nodded in agreement. "Keiko is from a different time. To her sex before marriage is a big no-no."  
"And also the reason that Yasuhara and myself were worst..." Here she shot an unnoticable glance a Naru. "Is because we're the only people who have had sex with someone in the room with us."  
Naru raised his eyebrow. It was true he knew he felt it worse than Lin, Ayako and Bou-san, around the same amount of pain as Yasuhara. And Mai was worse because she had, had sex with two people in the room. He was thankful he managed to control himself.

Mai and Masako were sitting in the girls 'bed room' other wise known as a class room that had been cleared.  
"Why were you so nice to me earlier?" Mai asked as she brushed her hair. They all had a break and for some reason, both her and the medium had ended up heading for this room.  
"I wanted to thank you. I've never forgotten how you saved me at Urado's mansion, or how you gave me hope by giving me that key." Masako said simply, sitting on a chair, watching Mai do her hair.  
Mai smiled at her, turning around and walking over to her, her hair brush in her hand.  
"Can I do your hair?" Mai asked.  
Masako sighed and nodded.  
As Mai brushed her silky black hair with delicate strokes, Masako reveled in how nice it was to have someone to do girly things with. Like doing each others hair. Masako knew most of the people in her school were only nice to her because she was famous. But Mai wasn't like that.  
"Why did you blush when I said you and John were the only virgins?"  
"I guess...I guess I was embarassed." She mutter quietly.  
"Why? Being a virgin at 18 isn't something to be ashamed of!" Mai exclaimed, pulling the mediums hair into a high ponytail and securing it with a bobble. "You should always wait untill you find someone you want to loose your virginity too. Not just have sex because everyone else has. You...you regret it for the rest of your life. Believe me."  
"But didn't you-"  
"Loose it to Yasuhara? No...he thinks I did but..." Mai said and pulled a chair infront of Masako and sat down. "When I was 16...all my 'friends'" She made quotation marks with her hands. "Were saying they'd all had sex and started making fun of me because I hadn't. I was so upset...then not long after, there was this party that my friends and I were all invited too. Some college guys parents were away so he decided it was time to play y'know? Any way...this one college guy really liked me. He was with me all night, flirting and kissing me and just talking. So, when he led me to a bedroom upstairs I...I just let him, y'know? I mean I was pretty drunk and I just kept hearing their taunts 'The Virgin Mai' and stuff, claiming I'd be giving birth to Jesus. Really lame things." She paused and looked down. "The next morning I woke up naked next to some guy I couldn't even remember the name of. If I saw him in the street I don't think I'd reconise him."  
"Mai..." Masako reached out her hand and Mai took it in her own and Masako was shocked by the pleasent warmth that shot threw her body.  
"Let me finish." She smiled. "On monday and there were rumors all around school about me being a whore. It turned out none of my so-called friends had, had sex either, they were just saying it to make themselves cool. Next month the trend was to be a virgin and they all joined it. Ofcourse, everyone knew I wasn't because of that stupid party." Mai stood up, letting go of Masako's hand. "Wait for the right person Masako...and don't tell anyone what I just told you."  
With a final smile, Mai left the room, leaving Masako to go over to the mirror and look at herself. Her black hair was in a high ponytail that made her neck look longer and her face fresher.  
She ran her fingers threw the ponytail, still thinking about the warm that shot threw her.  
"Is this what it feels like to have a friend..." She muttered, before turning and leaving the room.

Mai and Naru stood next to each other in a class room, a camera trained on them. Each wore almost unnoticable ear pieces and microphones-Naru's on his shirt, Mai's clipped to her bra so they could communicate with the others in the base.  
John stood outside the door with Yasuhara-who for understandable reasons-didn't want to watch the monitor.  
With a sigh, Mai pressed her lips against Naru's, acting as if she didn't want to and wasn't used to it, resting her hands stiffly on his shoulders.  
Naru for his part, acted stiff aswell, his hands resting on her hips.  
"Nothings happening." Bou-san's voice came floating into their ears.  
"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Mai snapped as they held each other loosely.  
"Act like you're actually together."  
"Why don't you come down here and make nice with him then!" Mai snapped.  
"Mai, just take your shirt off."  
"Bou-san!" Mai hissed. "I'm not going to take my shirt off just so you can-"  
"I'm not trying to get my rocks of Mai so-"  
There was a shuffle and a few yelps before Ayako's voice came over the ear piece.  
"Mai, it's just me and Masako in here now. Bou-san and Lin have gone out."  
"Fine." Mai unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it too the floor.  
Naru held in a groan and begged the blood rushing to his groin to stop.  
"Now just kiss."  
"But-"  
"KISS HIM!"  
With an eyeroll, Mai pulled Naru's head down and kissed him passionately. Naru's hands once more rested on her hips and pulled her closer.  
"STOP IT!"  
They pulled away from each other when Keiko appeared in the room.  
"You insolent little brats! Why I should-"  
"NOW!" Naru yelled and the door burst open, John coming in, dressed in his preist robes and began his readings in a low, strong voice.  
"In the beginning there was the word. And the word was God."

Yasuhara hadn't said a word to Mai ever since the exorsisim, which was succsessful thankfully. She tried to catch his eye but he only gave her a weak smile before turning away.  
As they were packing up, she pulled him into a classroom.  
"Listen. I thought I told you that it ment nothing. I'm not with Naru. I'm with you." Mai placed her hands on his chest. "I promise. I said I loved you and I still do!"  
Yasuhara nodded.  
Mai sighed and led him out of the room. But she couldn't help hearing that childish taunt in her head. How did it go again?

Liar, liar, pants on fire.


	19. Acceptance!

**_We're drawing to a close with this story. Only a few chapters left. Makes you wanna cry, right?_**

**_My quote for this chapter is:_**

**_"Welcome to mental health hotline. If you are obsessive compulsive press one repeatedly. If you are co-dependent ask someone else to press two for you. If you have multiple personalities press three, four, five, six. If you are paranoid we know who you are and what you want so please stay on the line and we will trace your call. If you are delusional press 7 and your call will be transfered to the mother ship. If you are schizophrenic listen carefully and the small voice will tell you what number to press. If you are depressive it doesn't matter what button you press no one will answer you. If you are dyslexic press 6969696969. If you have a nervous disorder please fidget with the hash key untill you hear the beep, after the beep please wait for the beep. If you have short term memory loss please try you call again later and if you have low self esteem hang up, all our operators are too busy to talk to you." _**

**_That was a long one huh??_**

* * *

_"It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away."--_

Pink "Run Away."

Character: Mai

Reason: She knows she needs to leave.

Mai looked at the mail in her hands. They'd come. 3 of them, the three she applied too out of the 7 that wanted her to apply, all on one day. She was shaking with excitment and nerves. What would they say?  
She was so engrossed at looking at the addresses 'Taniyama Mai, Flat 12, Summerhill Flats, Shibuya.', that she jumped and dropped the envelopes.  
"Hello?" She said into the handset.  
"Mai! It's Haruhi! Did you get them?"  
"Yeh...all of them. I'm so nervouse!"  
"Me too! Listen, come down to Coffee Clutch in an hour. I'll meet you there with the twins and we'll all open them together!"  
"Sure!"

Mai entered the small coffee shop, still clutching the white envelopes. She was dressed in a simple blue summer dress that hugged her torso and danced around her legs, stopping 2 inches above her knees, the top half decorated with buttons down the center and small frills on either side, thin white straps over her shoulders.  
"Over her Mai!" Hikaru yelled waving.  
She hurried over and smiled when Kaoru motioned to the latte they had already got her.  
"Ok so..." Haruhi looked at the group. "On three?"  
They all nodded and clutched their first envelopes.  
"One...two...three!"  
As one they all tore the tops of the envelope and pulled out the paper inside.  
"Accepted!" Haruhi yelled.  
"I'm in Satsumaki Academy!" Mai giggled. She already knew but it was good to see it on paper.  
"No acceptance." The twin moaned and Haruhi and Mai patted their knees.  
"Don't worry!" Haruhi smiled. "That was the one you didn't want to go to really."  
The twins nodded and they all picked up their next envelope.  
"One two three!" The twins chorused.  
"Accepted!" The twins rejoiced, high fiving each other.  
"Me too! The top law school in Japan on scholership!" Haruhi was almost bouncing up and down in her seat.  
"Accepted to Seoul Creative Arts University!" Mai said with a smile.  
"Seoul? As in...Korea?" Kaoru asked with wide eyes. "You applied there?"  
"Well...it was more to see if I could get in. There musical theatre programme is world renowned! It's third in Asia...ofcourse first is T.I.P.A."  
"Which is your next letter..." Hikaru grinned.  
"Ok...one. Two. Three!" Mai yelled as she tore open her last envelope. The others didn't care so much, because they'd already gotten into there first choice, but for Mai, this was her big one."  
Mai froze as she read the letter. "I...I..."  
"Oh...oh Mai..." Haruhi said in upset voice, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's ok if you didn't get in...you still got into S.C.A.U!"  
"And Satsumaki..." Hikaru reminded gently, placing a hand on her leg.  
"I...I...I..." Mai looked up from the letter which she was clenching so tightly her knuckles were white. "I got in..." Her voice was so soft it was almost inaudible.  
"I got in on a full scholership!" She yelled, causing everyone in the cafe to look at her weirdly. "I got in!"  
As Mai continued squeeling and hugging Haruhi and Hikaru, Kaoru smiled winningly at the crowd looking at Mai as if she was a cat who just started to read the wanted ads. Out loud.  
"She just got into Tokyo Institute of Performing Arts on a scholership." He explained and everyone nodded and laughed slightly, a few calling out congratulations.  
"Lets celebrate tonight!" Mai said with a grin.

Mai sat in her flat, looking at the acceptance letter from T.I.P.A.  
Could she really go and leave all this behind? She had her own flat, a good job, a loving boyfriend, and a group of friends who treated her like family. She was happier here. But the question was, would she be happier in Tokyo, doing what she'd wanted to do for almost 3 years?  
Tokyo was only a 4 hour train ride away. She could still come back and see everyone at weekends and breaks. If she wanted too. But Mai had an uneasy feeling that by the time she left, she might not want to come back.  
She groaned. What made it worse, was that instead of worrying about how her loving boyfriend would take the news, she was worried about how Naru would feel.  
She shook her head. It wasn't right for her to feel like this.

On monday at school, Mai wondered why everyone was looking at her funny. She shook her head and entered her classroom, well aware of the silence that greeted her and the looks she was getting. She shrugged it off and sat at her seat, trying to ignore the whispers surrounding her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeh. Mihozu's mom's sisters a nurse at the hospital and she told her mom and her mom told Mihozu who told Sakura and she told me."  
"Wow! What a whore!"  
Mai let out a hiss of air threw her teeth and consintrated on getting her stuff for class out.

By the end of lunch, Mai was getting fed up with the constant whispers and sneers, and really wanted to find out what had made her the hot topic of the week. She had been called a whore and a bitch for reasons unknown to her.  
When she arrived at her desk she let out a strangled cry. In permanante marker, someone had scrawled diagonally across on her desk 'MURDERER'.  
"Mai what's wro-" Kaoru stopped his sentance when he saw the writing. "What the hell?"  
Mai however desolved into tears. What was this about? Had someone found out about Aiko's suicide note? It was impossible, she had only written one and it had been given to her unopened. She'd already given the note to Aiko's parents so no one else could have seen it.  
"Who did this!" She shouted at the people in the class room, Kaoru standing beside her with a frown. Hikaru came over and read what was on the desk and clenched his fists, glaring at the class.  
"You heard her." His voice was like ice. "Who wrote this! And why?"  
Much to Mai's suprise, someone stood forward.  
"I did."  
It was Yurricho Tatsu, a semi-pretty girl who was glaring at Mai.  
"I just thought everyone should know what she is. A murdering bitch!"  
"I...I've not done anything!" Mai shouted, stepping forward, closer to Yurricho. Yurricho was one of the taller girls in the class, towering over Mai by seven inches, but right now Mai didn't care. "How could I be a murderer!"  
"You killed your unborn baby!" Yurricho growled in disgust. "You had an abortion! That makes you a murderer!"  
"I...I didn't kill anything or one!"  
"Yes you did. Mihozu's mom's sister is a nurse at the hospital. She told Mihozu's mom!"  
Mai slapped Yurricho, sending her head to the side. "I didn't do that! I would never do that!"  
"Then how come everyone knows you were pregnante and now your not!"  
Mai looked around the room and saw everyones eyes glaring at her accusingly.  
"Is this what all of you feel? Do you all believe that I could do something like that!" She screamed.  
"Miss Taniyama, what is all this-" Her teacher had just come in, in time to hear Mai screaming, but Mai had already bolted for the door before he could finish his question.

Mai didn't go back to school for the rest of the day. Or the day after that, or the rest of the week. Instead she sat in her house, examining the booklet on T.I.P.A, making calls about appartments and jobs, calling the Institute and discussing the details of her scholership.  
She ignored calls from Haruhi and the twins. She went to work as usual, not letting on anything was different and not mentioning anything about her scholerships or her decissions.  
Everyday she would find some moments to have sex with Naru, on his desk, in the bathroom.  
On saturday, Mai lay naked next to Naru in the locked and semi-dark SPR van.  
"You certainly have been eager to get me alone this past week." Naru muttered into her hair and she smiled.  
"If you want I can stop." She teased, crawling on top of him.  
"Never." He grinned in his preditorial way.  
"Are you sure?" She whispered. "I could stop doing this..." She crawled downwards and flicker her toung over the muscle that went from his hips to his member. "And this." She lightly ran her nails down his chest before pulling herself back up so she was face to face. "And esspecially...this..." She lowered herself onto him and he groaned as she paused, only the tip of his manhood inside her. "Do you want me to stop?"  
"No." He said with a gruffness in his voice that made her quiver.  
"Good." She whispered, pushing herself down fast and rocking back and forth, not up and down, teasing him.  
"Mai..." He groaned, grabbing her hips, guiding her up and down, causing both of them to moan.

Afterwords, Mai pulled on her clothes quickly.  
"Mai, when are you going to break it off with Yasuhara?"  
She froze and frowned. "I...I don't know Naru." She said quickly, pulling on a trainer. "I need to get home. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow."  
And with that, Mai was gone, leaving only the scent of strawberry perfume, already going stale, in the van.

* * *

**_Well? What do you think huh? Oh and only one person told me what the 'Naru Youth' thing was so they get to be in the sequel. It's still open for people who wish to answer tho._**

**_Review please._**


	20. Packing up

**_Chapter 20 is up people!! Only one last chapter then the epilogue! Make ya sad, don't it?_**

**_Anyway this chapters quote is:_**

**_"Atleast I don't look like an extra, from BoSelecta."_**

**_Enjoy!!_**

* * *

_"Oh, help me, but dont tell me  
To deny it.  
Ive got to cleanse myself.  
Of all these lies till Im good  
Enough for him.  
Ive got a lot to lose and im  
Bettin high  
So Im beggin you before it ends  
Just tell me where to begin.  
What I need is a good defense  
cause Im feelin like a criminal.  
And I need to be redeemed."--_

Fiona Apple "Criminal."

Character: Mai

Reason: She feels like, uber bad for what she's doing to Yasuhara.

* * *

Mai wasn't 100 percent sure as to when she'd made her choice.  
It may have been the second she got the letter.  
Maybe when she thought of Naru's feelings about her leaving, instead of Yasuhara's.  
Or it could have been when the rumor started that she had had an abortion.  
But the more she thought of it, the more sure she became that it was the last option.  
Everyone knew she was pregnante. And after Haruhi and the twins tracked down a rather guilty looking Mizuho, she had confessed that she accidently let it slip to someone that she knew Mai had been in a car crash and had lost her baby. But she instisted that she hadn't said anything about abortion.  
It turned out the rumor started with her being in an car accident, then her having a fight with her boyfriend and his pushing her down the stairs causing her to loose the baby, then her having a simple miscarrage and finally her getting rid of it on purpose.  
But no matter the reason, Mai had started to pack.  
First up was things she wouldn't need for the rest of the month, wall hangings, vases, spare bed linin and clothes that were more for winter than summer and spring.  
Then the plates, knifes, forks, chopsticks, spoons, cups and other cooking utensiles around two weeks into the month. She made sure to keep thing she'd need out, but most things were packed away, safely padded.  
She carried on untill almost everything in her house was packed away and seeled in the many brown cardboard boxes she'd purchased. For the last week, when she was in she ate take away food, standing in the now almost empty kitchen, looking around with a feeling of pride. She'd managed to do everything herself, with no help. The only thing left was her bed and a open suitcase of clothes she could wear then pack up again before she left.  
But the fact she had no tv, radio or anything else connecting her to the outside world minus her mobile didn't bother her as she was spending as much time with her co-workers/friend/family as possible. She'd even started hanging out with Masako, doing regular girl stuff, that Masako had once confided in Mai, she hadn't ever done much of. She went to band practice with Bou-san, singing some of the songs she knew and messing around. She help John at the orphanage. She worked with Lin in a comfortable silence, she'd go to Ayakos and have a few too many glasses of wine and discuss whatever subject came up, she'd go out to dinner with Yasuhara and lay with Naru whenever they got the chance. With the added factor of school and work, she was, admittedly, waring herself out.  
But she didn't care because in just under 2 weeks, she would be leaving. She'd be leaving Shibuya, high school, SPR and her friends.

Mai had done a good job of making sure no one had come to her appartment in the past month, therefore, no one knew she was leaving. She had no clue how to break it to them. She knew they'd be crushed. Ayako always liked to take care of her, much like a mother hen, Bou-san always protected her from anything and anyone he could, Masako had finally started seeing her as a friend, not a rival. John was almost like the cousin you loved to have around to hang out with and was always there for her no matter what. Lin cared for her much like a father would a daughter, although he rarely showed it, and had told her he would be upset when she finally left SPR-he didn't say when but Mai knew he had a way of knowing things about people before they even found out. Yasuhara would...well for obvious reasons her leaving would affect him but she knew he'd want to continue a long distance relationship which she couldn't handle. It was harsh but she knew she had to break up with him, and preferably on semi-good terms i.e not telling him that she'd been cheating on him with her boss. She'd decided to tell him that she couldn't handle a long distance relationship. And Naru...would he become cold and cruel once more or stay the way he was, slightly thawed.  
She tried not to think about it too much as she found it spoiled the happy times she had with them.

Mai sighed as she heard the familer words 'Slut' and 'Bitch' and 'Murderer' thrown at her as she walked down the corridor. With a frustrated sigh she spun around.  
"Y'know what!" She called out, causing the whole corridor to turn and look at her. "I'm fed up with this bullshit. Right so I'm supposed to have had an abortion? Well whoop-de-doo!" She waved her hands in the air. "If I had chosen to have an abortion it would have been MY choice, not yours. Not any one elses! Mine. I'm allowed to have a fucking abortion if I want one! It's not illigal! Plus chances are, If I was pregnante, you'd still be calling be a bitch and a slut asking me why I DIDN'T get rid of it! So I'd appreciate if you'd all stop acting like little whimpy BITCHES, and come straight up to me and ask me why I had an abortion. But no one did that! But I'm gonna say what I would have said to them, too all of you!"  
She took a deep breath and looked at everyone, who stared at her in shock.  
"I didn't have an abortion. Any one who's got a brain cell should have realised that Mizuho's moms, sister works in INTENSIVE care and she'd have no idea who gets abortions! So that's factor one. Secondly, I was in a car crash!" She looked around with a hateful glare. "I got broken ribs, one of which punctured my lung and my head was split open. Also I suffered major abdominal damage which cause me to bleed and loose the baby. I had a miscarriage. Not a fucking abortion!" With that Mai whirled around and stormed into her class room, breathing deeply.  
She heard clapping and turned with a weak smile to see Haruhi and the twins smiling at her.  
"You put on quite the show." Kaoru laughed.  
"I esspecially like the bit about how people would act if you kept the baby." Hikaru grinned.  
"Well. I graduate tomorrow. I wanted to go out with a big bang." she muttered weakly.  
"I don't know why you two are going to Tokyo half a week after graduation. We have the whole summer ahead of us!" Kaoru moaned.  
"Because the flat we're renting together is going up for rent the day we get there. We wanna get a feel for Tokyo before our classes start, and our part time jobs start at the end of this month." Haruhi explained for the 10th time.  
Haruhi had got a job as a part time secretary in a major law firm and Mai had gotten a bar tending job at a popular club  
"Anyway, how's miss valedictorian?" Mai grinned at Haruhi.  
"Stumped on my stupid speech." Haruhi sighed. "It's useless. I'm just gonna say something like 'It's been a great year for all of us yada yada yada I'm happy I did my last year of high school here blah blah blah I wish everyone luck in life!" She shrugged.  
"Awe inspirering." Kaoru gasped scarcastically, clapping his hands, as was his brother.  
"Shut up."

Mai arrived home after graduation the next day. She hadn't told any one to come and see her because it was announced what university each student was now going to attend and she still hadn't told anyone. She frowned. Her apartment door was open a crack. Surely she didn't...  
She froze mid-thought as a shuffle came from inside the apartment.  
Slowly and full of fear she opened the door ready to strike out but froze.  
Because there, amoung her packed and sealed boxes, stood Yasuhara, a heartbroken and betrayed look on his face.  
"What is all this Mai?"

* * *

**Uh-oh! Looks like Mai's been caught!! Le gasp.**

**Anyway! There ya go! Chapter 20. Please review!**


	21. I walk with heros

**_Last chapter! Only the epilogue left! Aren't you all so sad? I bet you are. Although this is the last chapter, I'd still like reviews since it is the moment you've all been waiting for judging by your reviews._**

**_Hope I did it justice._**

**_This Chapters quote:_**

**_Me(panting and out of breath): You know, when you've been smoking illigal substances round the back of a tourist attraction and a fire alarm goes off, yelling 'BAIL' at the top your lungs then having five teenage girl bolting out from behind said tourist attraction, may cause more suspision that simply walking awat casually._**

**_(Gemma falls over)_**

**_Me:(cnt) Although it seems Gemma is unable to do anything casually at this moment in time._**

* * *

_"She brings her hands up towards where my hands rested  
She wraps her fingers round mine with the softness she's blessed with  
She peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures  
By pushin' my hand away to my chest, from hers_

Dry your eyes mate  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
Dry your eyes mate  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
But you've got to walk away now  
It's over."--

The Streets "Dry your eyes"

Character: Yasuhara

Reason: Seriously, have you been reading this at all??

* * *

Mai closed her eyes and looked towards the ground.  
"I came over to suprise you, take you out for a romantic meal to celebrate your graduation...I had everything planned. Then I find your spare key and come in and..." He trailed off. "Are you leaving?"  
Mai sighed and looked at him. "Come into the kitchen. I'll make tea."  
Her kettle and a few cups were the only things not packed, along with a box of tea. There was complete silence as she made the hot drink and Yasuhara's cup was half empty before Mai spoke, her own cup still full. She was going to come clean. She was going to tell him everything.  
"I got into the Tokyo Institue of Performing Arts. I'm leaving for Tokyo..." She paused. She couldn't say tomorrow. "Soon...I didn't want you to find out like this...I was going to tell you...I was going to tell everyone..." She placed her cup on the counter and looked at him.  
"It's ok though. We can still have a long distance relationship." Yasuhara smiled weakly, putting his now empty cup down and taking Mai's hands in his. "Mai I have to ask you something."  
"No...let me say something first ok? It's really important." Mai looked at him, and for the first time really looked at him. His hair was as black as Naru's, but seemed sleeker as softer. His eyes a warm brown, hiding behind glasses that would have looked stupid on anyone else but on him, they made him look great. His nose was a bit to long and his mouth too thin. His skin was only a shade lighter than her own and his arms covered in fine dark hairs.  
She realised right then, in an ironic and cruel twist of fate, esspecially considering what she was about to tell him, that she did love him. Somewhere, deep down in her heart, she just wished to pull him close, and tell him she was staying for him. But she couldn't.  
"I've been..." She clenched her eyes shut and pulled her hands away from him, wrapping them around herself. She was suddenly very cold.  
"I've been cheating on you. With Naru."  
Her heart broke as his smile crumbled and his eyes widened behind his glasses, his hands hanging limply by his side. He seemed to deflate as he collapsed into a chair.  
"Have you...have you slept with him?"  
"Yes." She tried to say it loudly but it came out as a meek whisper.  
"How long?" When Mai looked at him he looked back threw weak and weary eyes. "How long have you been with him?"  
"Since the night of my party." She sighed, looking anywhere but Yasuhara.  
"Almost 5 months!" Yasuhara jumped up. "But I thought we...we were happy! We were going to have a..." Sudden realisation crossed his face. "The baby. It was his wasn't it?"  
Mai looked at the floor, tears spilling past her eyelids.  
"It. Was. His. Wasn't it!" Yasuhara grabbed her shoulder, tightly enough to hurt her.  
"Yes!" Mai sobbed. "I'm so...so sorry Yasuhara!" She looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed.  
It annoyed Yasuhara to no end that she was still so beautiful and he just wanted to bundle her up in his arms and tell her it would all be ok. But he knew he couldn't.  
"You're sorry!" He shouted, pulling her closer, his face right infront of her own. "You're sorry!"  
Mai nodded, sobbing harder than ever.  
"You've been cheating on me since we started dating! You let me believe the baby you were carrying was mine! When it was Narus!" He pushed her away and she stummbled before falling to her knees. "You told me you were over him and that...that you loved me!"  
"I do!" Mai cried jumping up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "I do love you!"  
"But you're not in love with me right?" He sneered, turning for the door.  
"Wait-" She reached out and grabbed his arm and in an uncharacteristic flash of rage, he lifted his arm, pushing her away, his hand accidently colliding with her jaw, sending her to the ground again.  
"See this?" He yelled holding out a small black box. "See it!" He flipped it open and Mai held back a gasp. In side was a simple gold ring with a single solitare diamond. "I was proposing to you tonight!" He screamed. "I was going to fucking propose!"  
He took the ring out the box and threw it at her, the corner of the diamond catching her cheek, cutting it slightly. "Have it. I don't want to look and you or it again!"  
And Mai stayed on the floor in tears, drops of blood falling onto the pale tiles of the kitchen, staring at the ring, glinting in the dim light of the kitchen, long after he had slammed the door.

Naru sighed as he stood in the door way to his personal office. Everyone-apart Mai and Yasuhara-were sitting on the couches talking loudly.  
"I've told you, this office is not a coffee shop-"  
He stopped when the door slammed open and a very angry and rather drunk Yasuhara stood in the door way.  
"Hey Yasu-" Bou-sans greeting was cut short when Yasuhara lunged at Naru and held him by his neck against the wall.  
"What the hell!" Ayako gasped jumping up.  
"What? They don't know either?" Yasuhara shouted with a humorless laugh.  
"Yasuhara! What are you doing!" Lin gasped after exiting his office, a piece of paper clenched in his hands.  
"Getting even." He muttered as he was pulled back by Bou-san and John, Masako running over to Naru, who was now slouched on the floor gasping for breath, and kneeling by him.  
"What was up with that Yasuhara!" Bou-san asked angrily, pushing him onto the couch. "And...are you drunk?"  
"What? Naru really didn't tell you?"  
"Yasuhara-" Lin's warning tone was cut off.  
"Oh so you know do you Lin? You know that the perfect Dr Oliver Davis over there was screwing my girlfriend, everyones beloved Mai!"  
Silence filled the room.  
"Naru..." Masako pulled away from him as if she had been burned. "Is that true?"  
"Oh yeah." Yasuhara's smile wasn't his normal one. It was twisted and cruel. "He's the one who got her pregnante."  
Everyone stood shocked, as Naru stood up slowly.  
"She told you?"  
Yasuhara turned to him with a cold look. "Yeh. She told me. Just before I proposed to her."  
He stood up and stormed out the office, slamming the door behind him.  
Lin stood holding a sheet of paper tightly.  
"I..I just got this from Mai." He broke the silence almost hesitantly.  
"What is it?" Bou-san asked still in shock.  
"A letter..."  
"Read it out." John urged.

_"Dear everyone.  
I'm guessing right now Lin is reading this out to the whole group. Right now I guess I'm about 2 hours away from you all. I got in to Tokyo Institute of Performing Arts. I didn't know how to tell you but...I guess this is best.  
By now I'm sure you all know what I've done. And I'm so, so sorry to everyone, for everything I put you all through.  
Masako, don't hate me too much. I really enjoyed hanging around with you.  
Ayako, Bou-san, don't kill each other, please. It would be a terrible inconvinance if my mother and father figures killed each other.  
Lin, you know you love me. And you know that I know you love me. And I know that you know that I know you'll miss me. Heh. Try saying all of that ten times fast.  
John, sweet, pure John, everyones best friend. I'll miss you.  
And Naru.  
Remember that night at my appartment, and comforted me? You almost told me you loved me. I want you to know I love you too. I always have.  
I...I don't think that I can stand seeing any of you any more, at least for a while. It'll just remind me of what I've done. What a different person I've become.  
I'm changing my phone number so don't try and contact or see me. Please.  
I'll come back one day. I don't know when, but I know I will._

_Love,  
Mai  
xox_

_P.S; I walk with heros."_

**_None of you expected that did you? Mai isn't with Naru OR Yasuhara. Mwahahahaha. I'm evil and I love it. _**

**_Epilogue is up next. Sigh. I'm quite sad now._**

**_Please review!!_**


	22. Goodbye to you

_"It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to."--

**Michelle Branch "Goodbye to you."**

**Character: Mai.**

--

Mai sighed as she rested her head on the cool glass of the window of the train, a plaster over her cheek. The scenery flew by in a almost sickening blur.  
She had done it. She had finally done it.  
She had left everything behind, ready to start fresh. No more lying, cheating and sneaking around.  
She had her whole life ahead of her.  
And although she tried to feel happy and over joyed, she couldn't stop her hand from reaching up and clutching the two rings that hung on a thin silver chain around her neck.  
One was the engagment ring Yasuhara had thrown at her yesterday.  
The other...  
Her fingers traced the delicate half open rose bud of silver Naru had given her on the day everything started.  
She found it almost funny. One ring signalised the begginging of the mess, and the other signalised the end.  
"You ok Mai?"  
Her gaze shot to Haruhi who stood had just sat down in front of her, two cans of soda on the table.  
"Just thinking." She smiled brightly, picking up one can and tapping the top before opening the pull tab, waiting for the bubbles to stop rising before taking a sip.  
"The world is doomed when you start to think. You come up with ideas such as 'What would happen if we let the locusts free in the biology department.'"  
"How was I supposed to know they'd eat the curtians and the overalls?" Mai smiled dazzelingly. "Plus, we didn't get caught so it's fine!"  
Haruhi laughed, taking a sip of her own soda as Mai's phone beeped. She hadn't changed the number yet. Pulling the phone out her bag, she looked at the screen.

ONE NEW MESSAGE

Opening message

"Will you miss them?"  
Mai smiled slightly as she looked at the small screen on her cell phone. "Y'know what?" Her hand clutched the rings once more. "I don't think I will."

_You are a hero._

_SPR._

_--_

**_BOOM! _**

**_That's it people. That's the last chapter of 'Passion'._**

**_I need a name for the sequal._**

**_So far I have:_**

**_Return of Passion._**

**_Passion 2_**

**_Passion the Sequal_**

**So if you like one of them tell me, if you can think of another tell me. **

**Oh and because I'm nice, here's a prelude to the sequal...**

"Mai? Yo Mai!"  
20 year old Mai Taniyama's eyes shot open as she looked up at her co-worker, Katherine. Katherine had been a godsend to Mai. She was always there with a friendly word and basically trained her from scratch. She had pink and black hair that went to her earlobes and an emo fringe covering one of her green eyes.  
"W-what?"  
"You were asleep again." Katherine laughed, rolling her eyes. "What's up with you? At breaks you sleep non-stop and you're getting sloppy with your drink orders."  
Mai groaned and stood up. She had changed in the two years that had passed. The most noticable would be the fact her hair was now a golden blond colour-she had, had the roots re-bleached only the night before-and in a high ponytail, hanging down her back like a golden mane, thin braids hanging down in various places.  
Her fashion sense had also changed. At work esspecially.  
This busy sunday night, she wore a pair of dark wash hipster jeans with rips in the knees and a studded neon pink belt handing off her hips for decoration only, neon pink girl boxers sticking out from the top of the jeans and a white vest top with slashes across the top of the chest, allowing all glimpses of her neon pink bra and slashes across the stomach, showing her toned and flat abdomin. Matched with white trainers with pink details-Mai had long figured out that if you're gonna be running around on your feet from 9pm till 4am it wasn't wise to wear heels-she looked rather different.  
The one thing that didn't change was her personality.  
"Sorry babe." Mai sighed. "I've been putting in extra rehersals for the end of year show this week, plus over time here."  
"Want something to wake you up?" Katherine grinned mischiviously. Mai knew the other reason Katherine was a godsend would soon pop up.  
"What ya got?"  
"Speed."  
Mai sighed. She admittedly did dabble in the occasion drug-the techies at The Institute always went around the back for a joint at lunch and some days she'd join them, and once or twice she had taken MDMA, and yes she did take speed on rare occasions, but she wasn't addicted and knew she could live without it.  
"Sure. Cut me a line or two will ya? My hands are too slow right now."  
"No problemo!" Katherine grinned and poured a white powder on the low table, using her credit car to make it into four thin lines. She then produced two pieces of cut straws and handed one to Mai.  
Mai lowered her head and held the straw upto one nostril whilst holding the other shut and breathed in moving along the line.  
She quickly did it again with the second line.  
When she sat back her eyes were wide and she had her index finger pressed against her nose.  
"Right." She shook herself and stood up. "I got work to do!"

Mai smiled at a female customer. "What can I get ya?"  
"What do you recommend?" The girl was most likely just 18 by the looks of it.  
"Well, Red Panties are nice!" Mai adviced. Unlike most clubs, you didn't have to shout over the music as the Bar was in a room off the dance floor.  
"What is it?"  
"Well, it's not red and it's quite far from being anything to do with panties but it's really nice!" Mai laughed.  
"3 of them and one...Psycho Tsunami."  
"Coming right up!" Mai nodded getting three tall glasses out and a shot glass, expertly flipping bottles and pouring them into the glasses. Within 2 minutes all the drinks were ready.  
Mai shoved the money in the till and moved onto the next customer.

It was 4:30 when Mai managed to finally get back to her flat, yawning and stretching.  
She rolled her eyes seeing Haruhi pouring over her books.  
"Haruhi, this years finals are over, why are you still studying?"  
"It's work stuff." The brunette told her, pulling her now shoulderlength hair into a ponytail.  
"You have class at 9 am. You're not gonna be awake in time." Mai told her, pulling her hair out of its pony tail, allowing it to fall around her shoulders and settle at her elbows.  
"Whatever." Haruhi muttered.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
Mai went to her room and pulled her clothes off, shoving them in her clothes hamper, before going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water, taking it back to her room, popping two sleeping pills in her mouth and washing them down before crawling into bed dressed only in her underwear.  
For the first few months after she moved to Tokyo, it seemed as if every dead person in the whole of Tokyo came of Mai in her dreams. At first, she tried to help them all but it seemed impossible with out everyone else at SPR. So she tried to ignore the dreams untill she figured out that the only way to block them was to enduce sleep with sleeping pills.  
Yes sometimes Gene would get threw but she normally asked how everyone back at SPR was doing. It seemed SPR was still going strong although Yasuhara hadn't been seen at the office since she had left but he still kept in touch with Bou-san and Ayako-who were together now, Mai hadn't been to shocked to find out.  
As she drifted off to sleep she sighed.  
For some strange reason, she had a feeling that she'd be seeing everyone soon.

--

**_REVIEW PLEASE._**


End file.
